


И скатится в море мой дом

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Mild Language, POV First Person, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор считал, что избежал своей судьбы, но когда на планету под названием Аваринна пала длинная тень Войны Времени, он понял, как ошибался…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть I: Шторм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a House Falling into the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/225271) by Unknown Kadath. 



> 1\. AU относительно событий Войны Времени и участия в них Доктора, а также его регенерации;  
> 2\. Спойлеры к событиям комиксов «Забвение» и «Потоп»;  
> 3\. Таймлайн – после событий комикса «Потоп»;  
> 4\. Дестриианатос и Джодафра - персонажи серии комиксов о путешествиях Восьмого Доктора от "Doctor Who Magazine".

> _Место отметим крестом,_  
>  _И разойдутся волны морей,_  
>  _И скатится в море мой дом._  
>  _В море_.  
>  Radiohead, «Where I End and You Begin»

**1\. Дестриианатос**  
Я родилась на планете под названием Забвение, но за всю свою жизнь знала лишь один дом – Аваринну. Пока росла на Забвении, я называла его домом, но никогда эта привязанность не была искренней. Я ненавидела его. Эта планета была больше похожа на ад, чем на дом, и единственная любовь, которую я там знала, оказалась ложью.

В промежутке между Забвением и Аваринной я жила в разных местах. И некоторые из них тоже называла домом. Но что вообще такое дом? Место, где ты рос, случайный клочок земли, на котором тебе посчастливилось родиться? Потому что это – Забвение. Просто куча грязи. Или это место, которое делает тебя тем, кто ты есть? Ну, тогда это весь мир.

Это не просто место, где тебе нравится. Мне нравилось на «Спасении». И мне нравилось в ТАРДИС. Еще в нескольких местах тоже. Но они не были мне домом. Ну… может быть, ТАРДИС им стала бы, если бы жизнь повернулась иначе. Стала бы? Может, дело не в ТАРДИС, а в Докторе и в наших путешествиях.

Нет. Дом – это место, возвращаясь в которое, ты чувствуешь себя завершенным. Дом – это место, которое всегда с тобой, куда бы ты ни отправился. Дом – это место, где ты захочешь родить детей.

Дом – это место, куда ты отправишься умирать, потому что он будет последним, что ты увидишь.

Мне повезло. Я нашла дом. Я обрела все это. Но как много людей проживают свои жизни, так и не поняв, что такое дом?

Все началось как очередное приключение. Да, конечно, Аваринна казалась мне прекрасной. Когда я вышла из ТАРДИС и увидела ее в первый раз, увидела ракушечно-розовый песчаный берег, уходящий в чистую воду цвета аметиста под бледно-зеленым небом, я подумала, что это была одна из самых прекрасных вещей, что я видела в жизни. Здесь было тепло и тихо, и ветер нес запахи соли и тропических цветов.

Тогда я подумала, что это лишь одна из миллионов вещей, которые были у меня впереди. Я думала, что буду видеть такое каждый день.

Мы: я и Доктор.

 

**2\. О нет, ну вот опять**  
– С тобой такое происходит постоянно, Доктор. _С тобой_ , не со мной. Это не моя вина.

– Я не пытаюсь распределить вину между нами, Дестрии. По существу. Я просто предположил, что называть довольно тучного местного предводителя «Пончиком Пиллсбери»* было несколько неосмотрительно.

– Да ладно тебе. Мы в миллионе световых лет от Земли. И, может быть, в миллионе лет тоже…

– Мы этого не знаем!

– Ну, знали бы, если бы сенсоры ТАРДИС _работали_. Все равно, у этих ребят нет даже радио. Они ни за что не смогли бы понять, что это значило.

– Уверен, по твоему тону можно было сообразить, что это было нечто неуважительное. А если учесть, что в следующем предложении ты назвала его «жирной задницей»…

– Его стража меня облапала!

– Это был самый обыкновенный обыск на предмет оружия. И это не повод устраивать драку.

– Так что, я просто должна это терпеть? А? Позволить им командовать? Улыбаться и быть милой?

– Хмм. Дай-ка подумать. По отношению к вооруженным до зубов головорезам? Да!

– А если бы они все равно решили нас запереть? Знаешь, мы бы здесь не оказались, если бы ты позволял мне брать с собой оружие.

– Да, и вместо этого нас бы застрелили.

– Да, ведь медленная казнь _намнооого_ лучше.

– Я вообще не понимаю, почему ты жалуешься. Это не ты утонешь, как только начнется прилив.

– Да, я просто медленно умру от голода. Эй, ты еще не открыл наручники?

– Это очень трудно, запирающие механизмы такие примитивные! И можно подумать, у меня есть отмычки. А ты? Ты говорила, что умеешь обращаться с замками.

– Они очень ржавые. И находятся под неудобным углом.

– Ну так поторопись, ради всего святого. Вода почти добралась до кармана, где я держу мармеладки.

– Забудь ты про мармеладки, как насчет моей кожаной куртки? Ей конец!

А затем – словно ради идеального завершения идеального дня – нас похитили рыболюди.

 

**3\. Не дома**  
Утро началось как обычно. Он метался вокруг консоли, нажимая кнопки и поворачивая переключатели, тараторя что-то со скоростью миля в минуту – думаю, он упоминал группу под названием «Битлз», которую хотел мне показать. Он был одет в зеленый вельветовый камзол, совсем как тот, в котором он был, когда мы впервые встретились. (Потом он заменил его на синий, но ненадолго, так как тот поджарился пару поездок назад. Этот парень путешествует по всей истории и влипает в разные неприятности, но никак не может выкроить минутку, чтобы обновить гардероб). 

Внутренняя обстановка ТАРДИС (по крайней мере, тогда) напоминала огромный собор в стиле стимпанк, с голографическим потолком, темным деревом и тяжелыми металлическими подпорками. В самом центре стояла немного жюльверновская консоль, а у стен не было пустого места из-за антиквариата и футуристических штуковин. На консоли настойчиво мигал огонек.

– Это должно мигать? – спросила я.

Доктор на минутку приостановился.

– Нет, – сказал он дрогнувшим голосом, который я редко слышала. Он потянулся через консоль, нажал кнопку, и лампочка погасла.

– Что это было?

– Входящий звонок.

– Не хочешь с кем-то разговаривать, а? 

Казалось, он пытался замять тему.

– Можно и так сказать. – Затем он пробормотал что-то о вмешивающихся не в свое дело суетливых идиотах (что было странно слышать, особенно от него) и что в прошлый раз они хотели, чтобы он остановил крах и падение Римской Империи. Что бы это ни было.

Но затем он стряхнул с себя раздражение и одарил меня веселой улыбкой.

– Забудем про них! Не желаешь ли встретиться с «Битлз»?

– «Битлз»? – сказала я. – Зачем мне встречаться с кучкой жуков**?

– Они не жуки, – пояснил он, – а люди. Они просто назвали себя в честь жуков.

– Зачем людям называть себя в честь жуков?

Он замер в пол-оборота.

– Знаешь, не имею представления. Давай спросим! 1960-е, ну, что скажешь?

– Да как хочешь. Слушай, а мы сможем по дороге встретиться с Леонардом Нимоем?

– Ну, чисто технически, нам не стоит этого делать. Я хочу сказать, встречи со знаменитостями – далеко не вся цель путешествий во времени. – Странно было слышать нечто подобное из уст Доктора. Послушать его, так он в жизни ничего другого не делал. Но затем лицо Доктора осветилось, а глазах появился безумный блеск. – Но, с другой стороны, какой смысл путешествовать во времени, если ты _не можешь_ встретить пару знаменитостей, а?

Он развернулся и решительно повернул переключатель, затем повторил это еще раз и уставился на выведенные на экран данные.

– Батюшки, – сказал он, нахмурившись. – Что, ради всего…

ТАРДИС накренилась.

– Что это такое? – спросила я. – Ты во что-то врезался?

– Нет… – он нахмурился. На мгновение мне подумалось, что он был чем-то расстроен, даже напуган, но затем на его лице отразилось лишь недоумение, и я решила, что мне это показалось. В конце концов, он никогда ничего не боялся.

– Какая-то темпоральная турбулентность. Нас сбило с курса. Попробую нас посадить, чтобы мы могли разобраться. Встретимся с «Битлз» позже.

Я уставилась на поток данных, надеясь, что он раздувает из мухи слона, но, в самом деле, какая-то аномальная гравитация тащила нас сквозь пространство. Эх. Дестрии и Доктор снова спасают мир.

Он приземлил нас в каком-то кустарнике на пляже, на маленьком необитаемом острове. Мы увидели вдали дым, пересекли узкий залив вброд и шли, пока не наткнулись на сторожевой пост.

Остальное, как говорится, было… в порядке вещей.

 

**4\. Спасение – или, эм, вроде того**  
– Эм, Доктор? – прошептала я.

– Да? – Доктор резко мотнул головой, пытаясь убрать с глаз свои непослушные локоны. Тогда он был стройным мужчиной в зеленом камзоле, выглядевшим словно безумный поэт. Или как тот, кто хотел им быть. Полагаю, он им и был, в своем роде: очень мил, бледен и немного старомоден, но начинал выворачиваться каждый раз, как я пыталась его поцеловать.

– Кажется, у нас гости, – я кивнула на пошедшую мягкими волнами воду.

Из тени рифа к нам приближались два силуэта. Они выглядели во многом как терои, люди, пленившие нас, – двуногие, с перепончатыми ногами и руками, с серебристыми волосами. Но эти были явно лучше адаптированы к подводной жизни. Удлиненные лица, мордочки, напоминавшие короткий дельфиний нос, тело их вместо серо-коричневой шкуры покрывала серебристая чешуя. Еще терои не могли долго дышать под водой. Потому они и предпочитали казнить через утопление.

Наши гости были одеты примитивнее терои: на них были лишь набедренные повязки (которые, между прочим, смотрелись весьма неплохо) и пояса с прикрепленными к ним инструментами. В руках они держали копья.

– О, как интересно, – сказал Доктор. – Похоже, на этой планете живут два разумных вида. Разумеется, в чем-то родственные.

– Разумеется, – я принялась быстрее работать над своими кандалами. – Что-то они не выглядят дружелюбными.

– Хм. Может, тебе лучше немного помолчать. Привет! Эй, привет! Я Доктор, а это… аай!

Более приземистый, коренастый рыбочеловек ткнул локтем долговязого, и тот подплыл ближе и уколол Доктора в лодыжку концом копья.

– Доктор! Доктор? – крикнула я, но его голова уже откинулась назад.

– Паралитик, – ахнул он. – Похоже на кураре. Но с удивительным молекулярным сходством с…

Его голос затих. Он еще попробовал сделать последнюю слабую попытку заговорить, но вскоре просто безвольно повис. Рыбочеловек подплыл ко мне, и я взмахнула ногой так сильно, как мне позволяли цепи.

– Даже не думай!

Должна признать, он был быстр. Я успела нанести еще пару скользящих ударов, но в конце концов он достал меня. Я чертовски хорошо дерусь. Но у него было длинное копье, а я была прикована, так что шансы были равны.

 

**5\. Пленники**  
Доктор отошел от наркотика ничуть не раньше меня. Позже он заявлял, что из-за большей массы тела они, должно быть, ввели ему большую дозу, но неверно ее рассчитали, но я думаю, он просто не хотел признать, что не всегда был в нашей команде высшей формой жизни. Сноб.

Мы были парализованы, но в сознании. Я видела и слышала все, что происходило вокруг, пусть и немногое: я не могла повернуть голову, а наши захватчики особо не переговаривались. 

Они спустили нас под воду. Мне нечего было бояться: у меня были жабры. Но я ненавижу ощущать себя беспомощной. К тому же, Доктору был нужен воздух. Я всегда думала, что только слабаки пытаются защищать друг друга. Но выходит, что для этого нужно быть гораздо сильнее, чем требуется, чтобы заботиться только о себе, потому что обычно ты ничем не можешь помочь. И это больно.

Да, спасибо, Док. Мне так важно было это узнать. Конечно, это сделало меня лучше – какая радость. Добродетель – не самое лучшее обезболивающее.

Однако за Доктора мне волноваться не приходилось. Они посадили нас в своего рода нырятельный колокол, сделанный из какой-то кожи – полагаю, это был дубленый мочевой пузырь или желудок, сшитый потрохами и запечатанный от протечек смолой. Грубая работа, но, по крайней мере, он действовал.

Он просвечивал, но не был прозрачным. Я не могла понять, куда мы плывем. Знала лишь одно: не к поверхности. В конце концов, мы миновали нечто, что закрывало собой солнце, и всплыли в небольшой пещере.

Двое рыболюдей вынули нас из колокола и оставили на небольшом каменистом уступе – единственном участке суши в этой пещере. Он был сделан из блеклого кораллового ископаемого того же золотисто-розового оттенка, что и песок на пляже, испещренного крошечными ракушками улиток. Низкий потолок пещеры немногим отличался от него. Воздух и свет проникали внутрь сквозь маленькие трещины. Здесь было темно и холодно, а вода – глубокого фиолетового, винного оттенка.

На первый взгляд, отсюда не было выхода, даже если бы рыболюди не связали нас снова. Единственный вход – под водой. Для меня это не было проблемой – если я смогу избавиться от веревок.

Оглядевшись, я поняла, что могу поворачивать голову. Совсем немного и неуверенно, но я могла пошевелиться. Пытаясь не привлекать к себе внимание рыболюдей, я взглянула на Доктора. Он мимолетно улыбнулся – так быстро, что я почти ничего не заметила.

– Пленники терои, – сказал приземистый рыбочеловек. Сумев наконец повернуть голову, я рассмотрела его даже под поверхностью воды. Затем я заметила движение, и в пещере появилось еще несколько рыболюдей, возглавляемых одним – крупным, худым, на шее которого красовалось ожерелье из полированного кварца, и другим – маленьким и круглолицым, с тусклой чешуей, украшенным невероятным набором вырезанных костей, бусин и прочих безделушек. Должно быть, это был местный вождь. Или была. Трудно сказать.

Эти двое и коротышка подплыли к рифу и высунули головы из воды.

– Я Трекиан, Лидер племени Длинных Водорослей народа истои, – сказал худой рыбочеловек в более сдержанных украшениях. Вот никогда бы не догадалась. – Вы вторглись в наши воды, терои. Вы отравили реки и выгнали нас из охотничих угодий, и вы должны ответить за свои преступления. Но если вы поможете нам, мы будем милостивы.

Она (голос ее был явно женским) проговорила это как-то неловко, словно на незнакомом языке, а затем немного окунула голову в воду, увлажняя жабры.

– Вы не тех взяли, подруга, – раздраженно ответила я. Они ни за что испортили мою куртку. – Мы только что сюда прилетели. И мы даже не знаем, что такое терои. Правда, если вы имеете в виду ту банду головорезов с серой кожей, я понимаю, за что они вам не нравятся.

– Это правда, – встрял Доктор, пытаясь поднять голову, все еще тяжелую после воздействия наркотика. – Мы только что прибыли на эту планету. Полагаю, как и говорит моя спутница, эти терои поймали нас и бросили умирать – кстати, благодарю за спасение. Они показались мне крайне неприятными личностями. Кстати, я Доктор, а это Дестриианатос. Знаю, мы начали не с той ноги… эм, или плавника… но, надеюсь, мы все сможем проявить немного разумности?..

Он одарил их одной из своих самых очаровательных и невинных улыбок, с большими синими глазами и полным надежды выражением лица.

Рыболюди смотрели на нас обоих с искренним удивлением.

– Вы удивительно хорошо говорите на истоиенском, – сказала Трекиан в этот раз более гладко. – Для терои.

– Э? – сказала я.

– Телепатические схемы ТАРДИС, – краем рта прошептал Доктор, – она переводит для нас. Они думают, что мы говорим на их языке.

Затем он снова обратился к Трекиан.

– Потому что мы не терои.

– Ложь, – сказал приземистый рыбочеловек. – Посмотрите на них! Кем они еще могут быть?

– Ты слепой, поедатель водорослей? – требовательно вопросила я. – Посмотри на нас! Мы похожи на этих ребят?

– Они дышат воздухом, – сказал круглолицый рыбочеловек. – Кожа той, что злая, похожа на терои. Другой, должно быть, альбинос.

– Нет, мы можем доказать! – сказал Доктор. – У этих терои перепонки между пальцами. Посмотрите на мои руки. Вы увидите, что они другие. У меня даже на один палец больше. И у Дестрии тоже.

Из-под воды донеслось приглушенное бормотание. Трекиан повернулась к круглолицему.

– Плектрос, это так?

– Салар! – крикнул Плектрос. Долговязый рыбочеловек, помогавший нас поймать, выскользнул из тени. – Иди проверь их руки.

– Да, Плектрос, – сказал Салар. Он не выглядел слишком уж довольным своим заданием, но все же взобрался на камень и робко потянулся к Доктору. Доктор послушно выставил руки перед собой.

– Это правда! – крикнул тот назад. – Пять пальцев! И нет перепонок.

– Удивительно! – сказала Плектрос (она, похоже, тоже была женщиной. Как странно. Я думала, только у мужчин бывает такой дурной вкус…) – А есть шрамы?

– Нет, их нет, – он потянулся к моим рукам и поколебался, наткнувшись на мой свирепый взгляд, а затем его лицо приняло извиняющееся выражение. Я решила ему подыграть. В конце концов, парень пытался быть вежливым. – И руки второй такие же.

– Значит, они уроды, – сказал приземистый рыбочеловек. – Другие терои хотели убить их за это. Они дикари. Но это не освобождает этих двоих от совершенного преступления.

– Спокойно, Хирасс, – сказала Трекиан. – Что скажешь, Плектрос?

– Я никогда не видела подобного существа, – ответила круглолицая. – Но, полагаю, это самый разумный ответ.

– Мы не потерпим лжи, – сказала Трекиан, обращаясь к нам. – Вы расскажете нам, что планируют терои, так или иначе. Хирасс, принеси кислоту и ножи. Начни с альбиноса – думаю, он слабее и быстрее сломается.

– Они у меня с собой, – сказал Хирасс, вынув из-за пояса довольно жутковатый нож из обсидиана и двинувшись к нам.

– Нет, погодите, стойте, стойте… – начал Доктор, повышая голос.

– Эй, суши ходячие! – я подняла руки к кулону и нажала скрытую кнопку, чтобы отключить голограмму. – А теперь вы скажете, что я терой?

Трекиан единственная осталась на своем месте, хотя и ее тело дернулось от испуга. Плектрос что-то неясно пробормотала и слегка отплыла назад. Салар издал свистящий вскрик и спиной вперед рухнул с коралла в воду, подняв тучу брызг. Зеваки отшатнулись.

– Демоны! – сказал Хирасс, ринувшись вперед с ножом наготове. Убегающий Салар попался ему под ноги, за что тут же получил удар по голове.

– Стой, Хирасс! – рявкнула Трекиан. Хирасс принялся спорить, продолжая надвигаться на Доктора, и Трекиан бросилась на него и заставила умолкнуть собственным шлепком. – Я сказала, стой! Плектрос, прекрати трястись и скажи мне, что это значит.

– Салар! – позвала Плектрос, не решаясь подойти ближе.

– Ты своего добилась, – пробормотал Доктор.

– Чего добилась? Я спасла твою тупую задницу! – прошипела я в ответ. Проекция земного гуманоида исчезла, раскрыв мой истинный облик: женщины-рыбы, с серебристо-голубой чешуйчатой кожей и перепонками на руках, но определенно гораздо лучше адаптированной к жизни на суше, чем мои похитители.

Многострадальный Салар снова вскарабкался на риф. Я зарычала на него.

– Пожалуйста, – сказал он.

– Дестрии, – с упреком проговорил Доктор.

– Хорошо, – проворчала я. – Но только ради тебя.

На какие лишения я была готова пойти ради него?

Глаза Салара округлились. Думаю, он решил, что я обращалась к нему. Но я позволила ему осмотреть себя, и он был предельно вежлив.

– Ну? – спросила Плектрос.

Сарал покачал головой. 

– Она не терой.

– Я вижу, что она не терой, мальчик, что она такое?

– Дестрии с планеты под названием Забвение, – сказал Доктор. – А я повелитель времени с планеты Галлифрей. Я похож на терои – немного, – но уверяю вас, я не такой, как они. У меня два сердца. Давай, проверь мой пульс.

На краткий миг на его лице отразилось беспокойство.

– Эм… ведь два сердца не норма на этой планете, правда?

– Да, – сказала Трекиан.

Она взмахом руки велела Салару проверить Доктора. Мальчик кивнул. Его глаза расширились еще больше.

– Два сердца, – подтвердил он.

– Демоны, – сказал Хирасс. Он начинал меня утомлять. – Тот, что с двумя сердцами, сам сказал: они пришли из другого мира!

– Нет, нет, мы из плоти и крови, как и вы, – сказал Доктор. – Мы путешественники. Мы пришли из очень далеких земель.

Кажется, это было им понятно. Похоже, эта раса была так примитивна, что они еще даже не знали о космических путешествиях, не знали даже собственную планету. Но с чего бы нам жаловаться? Нам это было на руку.

– Что же нам с ними делать? – спросил голос из толпы зевак в тени.

Трекиан задумалась.

– Мы поймали их, приняв за терои, наших врагов. Но они были всего лишь их пленниками. Они не сделали нам ничего дурного. Отпустите их.

Это взывало волну споров, которая вмиг спала, когда Доктор встал и отбросил в сторону свои веревки.

– Благодарю, Трекиан, – сказал он. – Ты очень мудрый предводитель.

Я стряхнула веревки, чувствуя одновременно недовольство от того, что он задвинул меня на второй план, и любопытство по отношению к тому, как ему это удалось. Однако любопытство это было недостаточно сильно, чтобы спрашивать.

– Да, как скажешь. Мы можем наконец улететь? Мне это место уже не нравится.

– Дестрии, Дестрии, Дестрии, – он вздохнул, – ты не думаешь, что мы должны остаться и помочь?

– Это не наши проблемы. Я не понимаю, почему нам нужно в это лезть.

– Во-первых, – терпеливо проговорил он, – потому что это правильно. Ты видела терои. Здесь происходит что-то подозрительное.

Я застонала, но это его не тронуло.

– А во-вторых, все еще стоит вопрос темпорального возмущения. Нам все еще нужно разобраться в этом. И, к тому же, какой смысл путешествовать, если ты ни во что не влез… ох…

Он коснулся рукой головы.

– Док? – спросила я.

– Я же просил не называть меня… – пробормотал он и мешком рухнул на землю.

 

**6\. Шторм**  
Я подбежала к нему и перевернула на спину. Он дышал, и я не заметила ничего подозрительного, однако он был без сознания и явно в худшем состоянии, чем обычно – его лицо исказила гримаса боли.

– Что такое? – спросил Салар. – Он болен? Плектрос! Доктор болен!

– Я не знаю, – сказала я.

– Плектрос, помоги ему, – приказала Трекиан. Но затем снаружи послышался тихий шепчущий звук, похожий на ветер. – Нет, стой! Шторм! Всем по воду!

– Идем, – сказал Салар. Он начал тянуть Доктора к краю уступа.

– Нет! – крикнула я. – Он не может дышать под водой!

Салар дико заозирался вокруг.

– Клетка!

– Что?

– Воздушный шар, в котором мы вас принесли. Можно поместить его туда.

Мы подтянули Доктора к воде – он дернулся, но так и не проснулся – и с большим трудом втащили его в колокол (в бессознательном состоянии он терял даже намек на координацию движений). Истои держали себя в руках. Трекиан приказала нескольким стражам помочь мне тянуть колокол, и мы нырнули, уходя все глубже и глубже. Я еще никогда не заплывала так глубоко: на Забвении я плавала лишь в озерах. Это сбивало с толку.

– Что происходит? – спросила я у Салара.

– Шторм, – я буквально слышала в этом слове заглавную букву. – Боги гневаются.

– Я не верю в богов, – сказала я, и он смерил меня возмущенным взглядом. Но что-то определенно происходило, и это явно был не обычный шторм. Вода вибрировала, или так казалось, и все вокруг выглядело и звучало очень странно. Я чувствовала на коже покалывание, словно от электричества, а на языке – металлический привкус.

– Камнепад! – крикнул кто-то, и мы свернули в сторону, чтобы избежать огромного валуна, несущегося вниз сквозь воду.

Наконец, мы добрались до места, где морское дно выравнивалось, и из него поднимался огромный бирюзовый лес водорослей. (Полагаю, это не были обычные земные водяные растения. Но они выглядели вполне как водоросли, и даже ТАРДИС именно так переводила это слово с языка истои.) Унося колокол с собой, мы нырнули в тени и остановились у ряда ям, крыши которых были сотканы из водорослей.

– Наша деревня, – пояснил Салар.

– Да, восторг, – сказала я. – Я проведаю Доктора.

– Он все еще был без сознания. Мне в голову пришла мысль, что, может быть, ему будет лучше на суше. Но прямо сейчас этот вариант не обсуждался. К счастью, вода здесь была достаточно теплой.

Салар и Трекиан (единственные из истои, кто, казалось, не был абсолютно бесполезен) силой заставили Плектрос проверить Доктора. Разумеется, ничего внятного сообщить нам она не могла.

– Это не похоже на штормовую болезнь, – сказала она. – Но я ничего не знаю о повелителях времени. Время – враг тех, кто подхватил болезнь, так что, может быть, он под защитой. Или, может, Шторм действует на него сильнее?

– Что за штормовая болезнь? – спросила я, убирая с лица Доктора влажные волосы. Не было похоже, что ему становилось хуже, но я все равно беспокоилась. Иногда это было единственное, что мне оставалось делать. Это раздражало. – Там, откуда я пришла, таких Штормов не бывает.

– Салар покажет тебе, – ответила она. – Салар!

Он отвел меня на окраину деревни. Здесь было тихо и красиво: ощущения от Шторма тут были не так неприятны. 

– Почему она тобой распоряжается? – спросила я. – И почему ты ей позволяешь?

– А почему ты делаешь все, что говорит Доктор? – парировал он.

– Это неправда! Да, иногда я делаю как он просит, потому что он мне нравится. И мне нравится с ним путешествовать.

– Поэтому я выполняю все приказы Плектрос, – отозвался он. – Ну, это не совсем потому, что она мне нравится. Но она не так ужасна. Она наш шаман, а я ее ученик. Я могу узнать столько разных вещей, посетить интересные места. И встретить интересных людей, как ты. Мы на месте. Фетис, можно войти?

Услышав слабый ответ, он поднял заслонку над одной из ям, и мы вошли. Это был настоящий подводный дом: инструменты, лежавшие в стенных нишах, гамак, сплетенный из водорослей. В гамаке лежала очень старая, сморщенная и истощенная женщина. Ее волосы были тонкими и редкими, чешуя отслаивалась, обнажая розовые участки морщинистой кожи.

– Салар, – сказала она. Ее глаза были слепыми, молочно-белыми, словно жемчуг. – Какие новости?

– Я привел посетителя. Ее зовут Дестриианатос, и она явилась издалека. Они с другом хотят нам помочь, но они еще никогда не видели штормовую болезнь.

Фетис протянула дрожащую руку. Я не хотела к ней приближаться, но убежать не могла, так что мне пришлось подплыть к ней. Ее пальцы походили на холодные ветки.

– Дестриианатос, – сказала она. – Добро пожаловать в нашу деревню. Ты можешь помочь вылечить меня?  
– Я не знаю, – сказала я. Фетис была так стара, как они вообще определяли, что она была больна этой штормовой болезнью?

– Фетис ненамного моложе меня, – сказал Салар.

Я посмотрела на нее. Ее лицо походило на череп.

– Мне нужно подышать, – сказала я и как можно скорее покинула яму.

 

**7\. В предыдущих сериях**

– Эй! – крикнул Салар, когда наконец нашел меня. – Что с тобой такое? Она не заразна, если тебя это пугает.

– Я не боюсь! – ответила я. Почему меня вообще волновало, что он обо мне подумает? – Я ничего не боюсь! Я просто… не привыкла к больным людям, ясно?

– Как это не привыкла? В твоем мире никто не болеет?

– Да нет, они постоянно болеют. А потом их убивают.

Салар испуганно воззрился на меня.

– Почему они так делают? Это ужасно!

Я пожала плечами.

– Если они больны, значит, они слабы. Слабые не достойны жить. По крайней мере, так я думала раньше. Но ты прав – это было ужасное место. Просто настоящий кошмар. Потому я и сбежала, а затем встретила Доктора. С ним все иначе.

Салар теперь пытался держаться от меня на расстоянии, словно больна здесь была я.

– Чем он отличается?

– Он… просто другой. Понимаешь, он всегда пытается относиться к людям добрее. Пытается помогать. Он помог мне, несмотря на то, что у него не было на то причин. Он спас мне жизнь после того, как мой дядя пытался меня убить.

Глаза Салара округлились еще больше, если такое вообще было возможно. Одними губами он произнес нечто вроде: « _Твой дядя?_ »

Что, неужели на этой планете все должны были быть друг к другу добры? Ни у кого не было кровожадных родственников? Он вел себя так, словно я была, даже не знаю, замученным ребенком или вроде того.

Ну, хорошо, моя мать ребенком водила меня в подземелье и пытала, но потом я воткнула ей нож в спину. Я решила не рассказывать об этом Салару. Собеседники вели себя странно, когда узнавали, что я убила собственную мать.

Мое детство не было светлым. Но я уже не ребенок – будь то измученный или наоборот. Я могу о себе позаботиться. Дядя Джодафра просто застал меня врасплох. И одно это уже было достаточно унизительно…

– Я доверяю Доктору, – сказала я. – Сама не знаю, почему. Я хочу сказать, что каждый, кому я когда-либо доверяла, в конце концов просто меня использовал. Но когда ты хоть немного узнаёшь Доктора, ты понимаешь, что он просто… другой.

Я пыталась еще немного рассказать ему о Докторе, о ТАРДИС. Я хотела, чтобы он понял, почему Доктор был особенным. Я не имела привычки доверять кому попало.

Салар кивал. Он выглядел так, будто понимал от силы одно слово из десяти.

– Я хочу посмотреть, не стало ли Доктору лучше, – сказала я. – Можно сделать это сейчас?

– Да, конечно. Кажется, Шторм заканчивается. Может, он очнулся.


	2. Часть II: Пустошь

**8\. Снова в деле**  
Когда мы вернулись, Доктор уже пришел в себя. И он был абсолютно в порядке (для него). Такой уж он был: что бы ни случилось, он всегда просыпался в полном порядке. Ну хорошо, иногда, если как следует приложится головой, он был растерян еще секунд тридцать, но не считая того… это было просто отвратительно.

– Временной шторм! – сказал он. – Я же говорил, что заметил темпоральное возмущение. Так вы говорите, этот феномен появился недавно?

– Когда я была ребенком, они происходили редко, – сказала Трекиан. – По крайней мере, я полагаю, что это были Шторма. Но такие, как сегодня, начались… пожалуй, когда Салар был подростком. И с каждым разом они все сильнее и все чаще.

– Ты можешь их остановить? – спросила я.

– Сначала нужно понять, из-за чего они возникли. – Он дернул ремни, державшие его в колоколе в вертикальном положении. – Не возражаете, если мы вернемся на поверхность? Здесь становится немного душно.

– Как пожелаешь. Если не привлекать внимание терои, там должно быть безопасно.

– Ты можешь помочь Фетис, Доктор? – спросила я. Мы рассказали ему о штормовой болезни.

– Возможно, если я побольше обо всем этом узнаю. – Но его выдавал бегающий взгляд, который всегда возникал, когда Доктор не хотел признаться, что что-то ему не по силам. – Сначала нам нужно вернуться в ТАРДИС. Я должен кое-что просканировать. Вы говорили, что терои отравляют воду. Когда это началось?

– Примерно год назад, – ответила Трекиан. – По крайней мере, именно тогда мы заметили. Все началось на границе нашей территории, сейчас возвращаться туда смертельно опасно. Отравленной водой нельзя дышать, а терои убивают всякого, кого поймают. Да еще и Морское Чудовище.

– Чудовище? – переспросила я. – Это метафора или что-то, что можно загарпунить?

– Нет, – сказала Трекиан, отводя глаза. – Это ужасный монстр.

– И? – спросил Доктор, когда продолжения не последовало. – Что это за монстр?

– Это проклятие богов, – сказала Плектрос. Да, очень полезная информация.

– Что за проклятие? – спросил Доктор. – Трекиан, расскажи.

Они с Плектрос переглянулись.

– Огромная рыба, – сказала она. – Словно угорь, но с множеством конечностей.

Она явно что-то утаивала, но Доктор не стал давить и пнул меня в лодыжку, когда я попыталась задать вопрос. Я умолкла. Я _тоже_ понимаю намеки.

– Нам понадобится образец отравленной воды, – сказал он. – Может быть, в безопасных местах можно найти какие-то следы.

– Салар! – крикнула Плектрос.

 

**9\. По ком звонит колокол**  
Пляж, на котором мы оставили ТАРДИС, находился в часе ходьбы от сторожевого поста терои, и Трекиан решила, что этого расстояния было достаточно для того, чтобы путь был безопасным. Когда мы вернулись, там все еще никого не было, но мы все же оборвали несколько веток с низкорослых местных растений и использовали их в качестве маскировки. Не стоило лишний раз о себе сообщать.

Салар принес небольшую банку воды (банку предоставил Доктор) и отправился вместе с нами на пляж. Ходил он не очень хорошо – покачиваясь и шаркая, словно его ноги одеревенели, – и выглядел еще нескладнее, чем в воде. И он сказал, что сможет дышать не более получаса. Но этого времени вполне хватило, чтобы заглянуть в ТАРДИС.

Он был впечатлен, но не так сильно, как я ожидала. Очевидно, он думал, что все это просто было результатом очень хорошей магии. По правде, это немного разочаровывало.

Когда мы вошли, огонек коммуникатора мигал (опять). Доктор на ходу протянул руку и отключил его (опять), даже не прервав шага, сделав вид, будто ничего не случилось. Затем он повернулся к остальным кнопкам.

– Ой, ой, ой, ой, – сказал он, цокая языком и глядя на данные. – Да, здесь мощное темпоральное возмущение. Оно воздействует на всю планету, но его эпицентр расположен примерно в двадцати милях к северу отсюда. Дестрии, дай-ка мне взглянуть на эту воду.

Я передала ему банку, и он капнул несколько капель на масс-спектрометр. Я могла бы заняться этим, но он хотел сделать все сам. Когда Доктор входил в научный режим, с ним было невозможно разговаривать. Оставалось лишь передавать ему различные предметы и ждать, пока эта гадость выветрится из его организма.

– Куртка скопытилась, – непонятно зачем сказала я. – Точнее, утопла.

– Очень плохо. Очень, очень плохо, – он покачал головой, глядя на результаты теста воды. Я не могла понять, был он под впечатлением или в ужасе. Может, и то, и другое. – Гориндид, галатий, следы бролиния… очень похоже на отходы… нет, этого не может быть.

Это он тоже делает в своем научном режиме. Беда в том, что ответ от него не получишь, даже если начнешь душить.

– Что? – спросила я.

– Если только… – он дернул несколько рычагов и кнопок. – Ага! Зординит! Они выкапывают зординит. Вот, видите, в стоке остались его следы. Остальные химикаты – лишь побочные продукты процесса переработки, причем очень токсичные. При длительном воздействии и высокой концентрации они вызывают смерть, при более низких – мутации. Наверное, так и появилось Морское Чудовище.

– А что такое зординит? – спросила я. – И зачем они его выкапывают?

– Это взрывчатка. И очень мощная. – Он задумчиво потер подбородок. – Вопрос в том, что они собираются с ней делать? Устроить нападение на истои? Нет, это бессмысленно. И вопрос получше: откуда у них технологии для добычи зординита? Она намного более продвинута, чем примитивное оружие, которым они пользуются. Судя по тому, что мне сказала Трекиан, терои ненамного превосходят истои в развитии.

– Пришельцы?

– Похоже на то.

– Значит, надо найти это место на севере, найти этот План Девять* и показать, что они не так круты, как думают.

– Примерно так, – сказал Доктор. – Хотя я надеялся, что мы сможем поступить несколько осторожнее.

– Хорошо, – вздохнула я. – Значит, мы будем их лупить, пока они не попросят пощады, а затем позволим им убежать?

– Мы будем «лупить», только если не будет другого выхода, – строго сказал Доктор. – Но в остальном – да, таков план.

– Отлично. Давай, Доктор, взбодрись. Что может пойти не так?

Словно в ответ на мои слова, из внутренних дверей ТАРДИС донесся жуткий громоподобный звон. Доктор поморщился и повернулся в его сторону.

– О нет.

– Что? – Что пугало его, пугало и меня. Как бы ни было неприятно это признавать, я думаю, что он немного храбрее меня. Совсем чуть-чуть. Но это о многом говорит. Ничто его не пугает. – Полагаю, сейчас ты мне скажешь, что это не таймер духовки, да?

– Монастырский колокол, – сказал он. – Он звонит лишь тогда, когда мы находимся в ужасной опасности.

Я беспокойно поерзала и заставила себя замереть, пытаясь выглядеть спокойной. 

– Да, но мы постоянно находимся в ужасной опасности.

– Еще ужаснее, чем обычно, – отрезал он и надавил несколько кнопок на консоли. Та недовольно загудела. – Забудь о приличиях, просто скажи, что происходит!

Последние слова явно относились к ТАРДИС. Он иногда так делает: разговаривает с кораблем, словно тот живой. Что самое забавное, пару раз я пыталась просить ее по-доброму, и это срабатывало. Жуть.

– Ну, так что такое? – спросила я.

– Возмущения времени могут быть серьезнее, чем я думал, – ответил он низким, замогильным шепотом. – Сейчас они опасны, но нестабильны. Помнишь, Трекиан говорила, что с недавних пор Шторма стали сильнее?

– Ага.

– А это вполне может оказаться предупреждением, что все может стать еще хуже. И скоро.

– Но мы ведь можем это остановить, да? Мы ведь можем остановить что угодно. Ты и я, Доктор, ну же.

Я хотела, чтобы это прозвучало легкомысленно и уверенно, словно нам не о чем было волноваться, но глубокий низкий звон колокола каким-то образом исказил мой голос, сделав его дрожащим.

Несколько мгновений Доктор просто стоял, глядя на потоки данных. Затем глубоко вздохнул и снова бросился в бой, ухмыляясь как дитя.

– Разумеется, можем! Этот колокол звонил уже сотни раз, а я все еще жив! Идем!

 

**10\. Задаем курс**  
– Обитель Монстров, – сказала Плектрос.

Урашечки! Снова монстры! Несите вилы и факелы!

– Это все сказки, – пробормотала Трекиан, но голос ее был так тих, что шаман ничего не услышала.

Доктор сумел объяснить истои сложную систему расстояний и направления, и единственным стоящим внимания местом в двадцати милях к северу оказалось… угадайте, что?

– Когда мой дедушка был ребенком, с неба в море упала звезда, – сказала Плектрос. – Она горела так жарко, что море не сумело ее погасить. И море отвергло ее, вытолкнуло на остров. И тот остров превратился в огонь, и на нем жили Огненные Твари.

Бла-бла-бла, великолепно. Значит, потерпел крушение космический корабль (полный каких-то огненных пришельцев), у них пробило реактор, или что-то вроде того, и из-за этого начались Шторма. Боже, ничего нового.

– Ясно, – сказал Доктор. Он помассировал виски, словно его мучила головная боль. – Как нам туда попасть?

Эй, ма, представляешь, мы едем в путешествие! О, и не забудь прихватить зефирки. Думаю, мы разведем костер.

Плектрос и Трекиан качали головами.

– Оно теперь за территорией терои, – сказала предводительница. – На востоке вода кишит монстрами, а на западе отравлена.

– А суша? – спросил Доктор.

После этого поднялся спор. Истои нечасто выходили из воды, и они не знали, что творится на суше. Много лет назад, когда они еще были дружны с терои, эти земли были в основном необитаемы, но следы раскопок показывали, что какая-то активность там все же происходила. 

– Полагаю, они будут настороже. С тех пор, как они начали отравлять воду, мы совершили уже несколько набегов, – сказал Хирасс.

– Да, мы заметили, – сухо сказал Доктор, задумчиво потирая подбородок. – Думаю, нам лучше держаться ближе к воде. Или _над_ водой. Загрязнение губительно для плоти, но не должно нанести вреда лодке. Надеюсь, если мы сможем забраться вглубь территории терои, они ничего не заподозрят.

– А если заподозрят, – добавила я, – в этот раз я их побью.

 

**11\. Инкогнито**  
– Ты сможешь потом исправить эту штуку? – спросила я.

– Мм? – спросил Доктор, не поднимая взгляда от моего голограммного генератора.

– Я сказала, если ты сейчас поколдуешь над этой штукой, ты сможешь все вернуть как было?

В этот раз он все же поднял взгляд. Увеличительное стекло, надвинутое на один глаз, делало его внешне еще безумнее, чем обычно.

– Разумеется! Готово, держи. Попробуй.  
Я накинула на шею цепочку, включила устройство и посмотрела в зеркало, которого тут не было еще какой-нибудь час назад. Маскировка выглядела почти так же, как раньше – на меня смотрела темнокожая женщина, человек. Но теперь ее кожа была чуть светлее и серее, грубее, а волосы из красных превратились в серебристые. Между ее пальцев появились перепонки.

Она выглядела как настоящая терой.

– Недурно, – сказала я. – Но, надеюсь, ты уверен, что сможешь все исправить. Мне нравится возможность ходить по улицам Земли до-космической эпохи.

– Если этот сломан, я найду тебе другой, – сказал Доктор. – Но он не сломан.

– Ладно. А как же ты?

– А. Секунду. – Он выскользнул во внутренние двери и невероятно быстро возвратился, одетый в примитивные штаны и тунику, с серебристыми волосами, серой кожей и перепончатыми руками.

– Как я выгляжу?

– Ты пропустил кусочек кожи за ухом.

Он вынул из кармана баночку с краской и замазал пятно.

– Лучше?

– Гораздо.

– Отлично. Вот, надень это. Мне сказали, что это у стильных крестьян терои в моде последние несколько веков.

 

**12\. Отплытие**  
Истои еще никогда не видели лодку. Ну, если ты не можешь дышать воздухом, думаю, в лодках нет никакого смысла.

– И на этом вы сможете пересечь отравленные воды? – спросил Салар, глядя на меня из-под воды. Я сидела, наклонившись через борт. – И, кстати, это очень странный способ вести беседу.

– Да уж, можешь мне не рассказывать, – согласилась я, глядя на него сверху вниз. – Слушай, мы не будем дышать водой, мы даже к ней не притронемся. Все будет хорошо.

– Желаю удачи, Доктор, Дестриианатос, – сказала Трекиан. – Да будет с вами благословение всех истои.

– Легкой дороги, – сказал Хирасс. Казалось, он немного подобрел к нам. По крайней мере, достаточно, чтобы признать, что, может быть – только может быть, – мы не были демонами. Но лишь потому, что за нас поручилась Плектрос.

– Знамения не благоприятны, – сказала Плектрос. Да, помянешь дьявола… – Время нашего спасения еще не пришло.

Салар на короткий миг высунул голову из воды и прошептал:

– У рыбы, внутренности которой она использовала, была странная печень.

– Ужасти какие, – сказала я.

– Да, печень ненадежна. А вот если бы селезенка предсказывала конец света, было бы ужасно.

– Запомню это на тот случай, когда буду вспарывать кому-нибудь живот.

Под влиянием импульса я наклонилась и легонько поцеловала его. Он рухнул обратно в воду и, отдуваясь, снова всплыл на поверхность.

– Что это было? – спросил он.

– Это называется поцелуй, – пояснила я. – Наудачу. Или если мне кто-нибудь нравится.

– И какой из них? – он нервно глянул в сторону, и мне показалось, что он покраснел бы, если бы рыба умела краснеть.

– Потому что ты мне нравишься, – решила я. – Удача в сражении мне не нужна, никогда.

– Уж лучше он, чем я, – пробормотал Доктор, опуская весло в воду. Чтобы мы не закружились, мне пришлось последовать его примеру, и мы оставили Салара одного прежде, чем он успел собраться с мыслями и придумать ответ.

 

**13\. Сцилла и Харибда**  
Изменение в составе воды мы почуяли раньше, чем увидели. Даже там, где она все еще была чистого бледно-фиолетового цвета, над ней витал запах, напоминавший аварию на химическом заводе. От него у меня зудели глаза и горло.

– Это кошмар, – сказала я.

>– Да, еще хуже, чем я ожидал, – мрачно сказал Доктор. Он вытащил из ящика с припасами респиратор и протянул мне. – Надеюсь, он протянет достаточно долго.

Это помогло.

– А ты?

– Я переживу. Не у меня тут дыхательные пути амфибии.

Это напоминание было неприятным. Время от времени мне нужна была вода, иначе мои жабры высохнут, и я не смогу дышать. Жаркое солнце и мерзкий чад отнюдь не помогали. Но, пожалуй, я смогла бы протянуть один-два дня. Мы надеялись, что к тому времени уже выберемся в чистые воды.

Я взглянула вниз. Время от времени под водой встречались болезненно-зеленые сгустки, но в основном на дне был лишь голый песок, чаще всего покрытый ковром из гнойно-бежевых мертвых водорослей.

Доктор молчаливо греб, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Дело было вовсе не в этом его Монастырском колоколе: он всегда принимал это выражение Молчаливого Мрачного Неодобрения, когда становился свидетелем экологических катастроф, резни и тому подобного. Не знаю, почему.

Я несколько раз пыталась разговорить его, но он упорно отвечал хмыканьем и раздраженными взглядами, и, в конце концов, я сдалась. Может, у него была морская болезнь. Он в самом деле выглядел так, будто его укачало. Да и мне все равно было нечего сказать.

Через некоторое время даже наблюдение за движением мускулов в его руках потеряло свою привлекательность. Жаль. Под туникой с короткими рукавами их было хорошо видно.

– Уф, – сказала я. Запах внезапно усилился. Теперь пахло мертвой рыбой. Может быть, потому что мы плыли сквозь море мертвой рыбы.

– Жертвы химических отходов, – сказал Доктор.– К ним не притрагиваются даже падальщики. Ну, а если притронутся…

Между двумя гребками он элегантно указал веслом в сторону. Я увидела мертвую птицу, похожую на чайку, плававшую в воде среди рыбы.

– А вот и источник наших бед, – сказал Доктор.

Я взглянула налево. У самого горизонта расстилался участок земли, вздымавшийся ввысь, образуя крутые холмы, которые были, должно быть, местным аналогом гор. Когда-то эти холмы были усеяны кустарниками, но теперь тут и там виднелись голые участки красновато-охровой грязи, а склоны были обточены и превращены в рассыпающиеся утесы. Даже на таком расстоянии можно было рассмотреть несколько хижин, сгрудившихся вокруг коричневого потока, скатывавшегося в океан.

– Давай свернем немного подальше от берега, – сказал Доктор. Так мы и сделали. Я видела крошечные фигурки терои, сновавших вокруг хижин, и только слепой не заметил бы нас, посмотрев в нужном направлении. Вообще, учитывая то, что некоторые из них собрались на берегу, я думала, они нас заметили.

Суша отдалилась, и, к нашему облегчению, запах воды стал чуть более сносным.Меня неотступно преследовало ощущение, что мои глаза вот-вот расплавятся.

– Эй, Доктор. Может, проверить воду? Мне что-то не хочется стать чужим обедом.

– Хорошо. Давай посмотрим. – Он окунул в воду зонд портативного измерителя. – Она все еще токсична – а, значит, безопасна. Уровень концентрации яда у берега был намного выше смертельно опасных параметров.

Словно в ответ на его слова, что-то шлепнуло по воде справа от нас. Он резко развернулся и уставился в ту сторону с распахнутыми от изумления глазами.

– Токсична? – спросила я, стараясь вместить в свой голос как можно больше сарказма, чтобы он не смог проигнорировать его.

– А, – отозвался он. – Возможно, некоторые мутанты обладают устойчивостью к загрязнению. Или при низкой концентрации токсинам просто требуется больше времени, чтобы их убить. Я не ожидал, что они заберутся так глубоко в мертвую зону. Возможно, их привлек шум наших весел.

– Значит, продолжаем грести на запад _очень_ тихо, да?

– Эм, да, вроде того.

Мы начали продвигаться на запад. На востоке что-то в очевидном разочаровании взмахнуло над водой своими щупальцами. Мы заработали быстрее.

Вскоре мы вернулись в токсичную зону (это можно было определить по жжению в глазах). Суша снова была пуста, а солнце низко висело за грязными оливково-серыми облаками. Может быть, это был дым от чего-то на острове. Мы увидели еще несколько ручьев, несущих горчичного цвета воду в море, но затем исчезли и они, и остров снова опустел.

К закату вода стала чище, и мы решили держаться ближе к безлюдному берегу. Я надеялась, что Доктор взбодрится, но он просто смотрел на свет, и в лице его было больше тревоги, чем раньше. В нем не было мрачности – только грусть.

– Эй, ты собираешься киснуть весь вечер, или мы все-таки разобьем лагерь?

Он обернулся и послал мне мимолетную улыбку – привычно светлую и веселую.

– Прости. Задумался. Гусиные мурашки пробежали.

– Что? Что такое гусь?

– Эм… земная птица, ее едят на рождество. Это оборот речи.

– Да? И что он значит?

– Мимолетное предчувствие беды, – он продолжал улыбаться, и я закатила глаза. – Правда, я не знаю, при чем тут гусь. Это небольшие птицы, травоядные и немного туповатые. Не особо опасные, хотя любят гоняться за бегунами…

Он продолжал болтать, пока мы вытаскивали каноэ на каменистый островок, усеянный деревьями (которые своими корнями и не давали ему развалиться) и устанавливали хорошо спрятанный лагерь под их ветвями. Костра не было, так что можно было забыть о жарке зефира (несмотря на то, что я все же уговорила Доктора найти его в ТАРДИС), но в свете заходящего солнца казалось, будто весь мир был в огне.

– И, конечно, есть еще выражение «Твой гусь уже спекся», что значит, что у тебя неприятности, хотя в данной ситуации единственный, у кого неприятности, – это сам гусь. Если бы у тебя _был_ печеный гусь, у тебя был бы превосходный обед, и ни о каких неприятностях не было бы и речи. Если, конечно, это не был гусь, несущий золотые яйца…

После нескольких часов молчаливого мрачного молчания в лодке из него бесконечным потоком хлынули всякие веселые глупости. И, все же, было приятно видеть, что он снова стал самим собой.

А затем последний луч заходящего солнца окрасил его лицо алым, словно пламя. Или кровь.

– Что такое? – спросил он.

– Ничего, – сказала я, злясь на себя, что позволила ему заметить. – Просто одна из этих штук с гусями. Передай мне воду, пожалуйста. Мне нужно увлажнить жабры.

 

**14\. Патруль и бумага**  
На следующий день нам пришлось держаться поближе к отмелям, потому что вода стала намного чище. Но отмелей становилось все больше, как песчаных, так и коралловых. И именно там мы начали замечать все больше терои. Теперь скрываться было бесполезно. Я включила голограмму, а Доктор нанес свой грим.

Других лодок тут не было. Не знаю, кого они боялись больше – Чудовища или истои, или, может, им просто не нравилась вода, но единственные передвижения, которые мы видели, были на суше и в основном пешком: очень тощие сутулые люди в лохмотьях, некоторые из которых тянули тяжелые тележки. Все они выглядели несчастными. Они бросали на нас нервные взгляды, а затем делали вид, что нас тут нет.

Сама земля выглядела намного хуже, чем на территории раскопок. Иссохшие, чахлые и обгорелые кусты торчали из песка и обнажали выбеленные, словно кости, камни. Даже в воздухе витал замах смерти.

– Что такое с этим местом? – спросила я у Доктора. Не было это похоже на дом победителей.

– Возмущение во времени, – сказал он. Он выглядел так, словно его укачало, и время от времени морщился, будто от головной боли. – Не чувствуешь? Это ощущение на корне языка.

– Да, это оно? Уф. Пахнет как… ну, оно никак не пахнет, но ощущение такое, словно из этого места высосало всю жизнь.

– Так и есть, – мрачно сказал он (он снова вернулся в свой мрачный режим). – Постоянное воздействие возмущения уничтожает эти земли. Не самое лучшее место для жизни. Смотри.

Он кивнул на крестьян, сновавших вдоль дороги. Я заметила, что один из них хромал, одной рукой придерживая корзину с овощами, качавшуюся у него на плече, другой опираясь на самодельный костыль. Его левая нога иссохла и безвольно волочилась следом. За ним женщина тянула тележку, а в перевязи у нее сидел болезненно выглядевший ребенок. У него были тонкие кривые ноги, слишком большая голова и пустые глаза.

– Это самые очевидные мутации. И излечимые, – сказал Доктор.

Мы гребли еще около двух часов (и даже у меня начинали болеть руки, особенно после вчерашнего марафона), пока наконец не добрались до первого сторожевого поста. Было сразу видно, что эти ребята были организованы намного лучше, чем та группа, которая пыталась нас убить. Они быстрее спустились к воде, и их одежда была лучше заштопана. И чище. И они были в лучшей форме. По крайней мере, их предводитель был хорошо сложен.

– Стойте! – приказал он, поднимая винтовку, но не целясь в нас. Его светлые волосы были коротко подстрижены, а кожа имела серо-карамельный оттенок. На одном из его бицепсов был вытатуирован морской змей. – Назовите себя!

– Мы путешественники из Рескона! – крикнул в ответ Доктор. Рескон – это деревня терои далеко на юге, о которой нам рассказали истои. – Меня зовут Дектус. Мы торговцы. Покажи им, Дессу.

Доктор подтолкнул нас поближе к берегу, и я сняла брезент с наших образцов. Доктор нашел для нас в ТАРДИС несколько шикарных вещиц (ну, шикарных по меркам Аваринны).

– Бусины, специи, краски. Ладно вам, парни, неужели вашим подружкам не понравятся бусы? – я хлопнула своими голографическими ресницами.

– Ну, моей подружке они точно понравятся больше, чем моей жене, – сказал один из стражников, и его друзья расхохотались. 

Их предводитель нахмурился. Несмотря на молодость, в нем чувствовалась опытность. Только этого нам и не хватало.

– Гости из Рескона не заплывали к нам уже давно.

– Тем больше мы продадим, – отозвалась я.

– Может быть. У вас ведь _есть_ документы?

– Разумеется! – улыбаясь, ответил Доктор, хотя у нас точно не было ничего подобного. Мы даже не знали, что терои изобрели письменность. – Посмотри за лодкой, Дессу.

Он перекинул ноги через борт и выбрался на берег, вынимая из кармана кожаный чехол для удостоверения личности. Я едва не застонала. Несколько поездок назад я подарила его Доктору на рождество на планете Калумнис, где все обладали телепатией. Я до сих пор не понимаю, что такое рождество, но знаю, что в нем все вертится вокруг ритуализированного шоппинга. В конце концов, я очень пожалела об этом подарке, потому что Доктор продолжал использовать его при первой же возможности, а когда тот не срабатывал (что бывало всегда), мы оба оказывались в еще больших неприятностях, чем раньше.

Он протянул предводителю психобумагу и замер, ожидая, пока тот, щурясь, прочтет ее. Может, тот не умел читать и не хотел этого признавать. Может быть, все было в порядке – если, конечно, бумага внезапно не станет пустой.

Затем губы предводителя внезапно растянулись в ухмылке, и он протянул бумагу назад.

– Кажется, все в порядке, Дектус! – сказал он. – Можете продолжать путь. Боюсь, сейчас предметы роскоши никому не нужны, но я бы купил бусы для своей подружки – если бы она у меня была.

– А тебе она нужна? – спросила я. Его солдаты засмеялись, тыкая его локтями, и он улыбнулся, словно раздумывая, стоит ли согласиться на мое предложение.

– Очень может быть, если ты здесь задержишься, – сказал он. – Но я советую вам обоим быть осторожнее. В этих водах опасно путешествовать на лодке. Здесь водятся очень опасные животные. И сейчас действует строгий комендантский час: у нас есть четкий приказ стрелять в каждого, кто будет обнаружен на улице после наступления темноты. И вы еще счастливо отделаетесь, если первыми вас найдем мы, а не Огненные Твари. 

– Огненные Твари? – переспросил Доктор.

– Да, ночью они охраняют улицы. Сожгут вас заживо, – стражник нахмурился. – Я видел результаты. Это отвратительная смерть. Вам, конечно, понадобится ночлег – мой друг Уллан может вас разместить. Просто скажите, что вас послал капитан Рей.

Благодарю, – сказал Доктор, хотя мы собирались направиться прямиком к Обители Монстров и разобраться со всем.

– И не потеряйте бумаги, – крикнул он в спину Доктору, когда тот направился к каноэ. – Его Светлость очень серьезно относится к таким вещам.

– Конечно, – ответила я, а затем повернулась к Доктору: – Его Светлость?

– Полагаю, мы с ним встретимся, – сказал Доктор. – Я бы хотел получить ответы на несколько вопросов.

Судя по выражению его лица, Его Светлость во время этого опроса не ждало ничего приятного.

 

**15\. Чудовища**

– Ты думаешь, Его Светлость – это кто-то из космоса?

– Да, полагаю, что так, – сказал Доктор, пробираясь через толпу, собравшуюся на улице. Рядом с деревней не было ни одного водного пути, и нам пришлось оставить лодку. – Оружие стражников, не говоря уже о машинах для раскопок, не может быть продуктом этой цивилизации.

– Ага. Так что, с чем мы будем разбираться в первую очередь: с ним или с возмущениями времени?

– И с тем, и с другим. Но возмущения – более серьезная проблема. Если они ухудшатся, кусок этой недели может провалиться в следующий год. Мы… батюшки святы!

Доктор резко остановился и уставился вперед. Я последовала его примеру. Группа чумазых детей, бросаясь камнями, гнала по улицам нечто, очень похожее на сильно поврежденного киберчеловека. Он качался и спотыкался, размахивая руками и издавая протестующие электронные звуки.

– Осторожнее с этой штукой! – сказал я, схватив одного из детей.

– Эй, отвали. – Маленький хам попытался пнуть меня в колено. – Ты его мамочка, что ли?

– Лучше его, чем твоя, – отшила я. – Я хотела сказать, что он опасен.

– Ну да, конечно, – пацан вывернулся и быстро убежал вслед за друзьями.

– Это было очень порядочно с твоей стороны, – сказал Доктор. Я не смогла понять, говорил он с сарказмом или с одобрением. Он снова тер виски, и мне подумалось, что головная боль делала его раздражительным. Ну, раздражительнее, чем обычно, когда он сталкивался с безумными диктаторами.

– У меня никогда не будет детей, – сказала я. – Эта штука свалилась через какой-то временной рифт, да?

– Без сомнений. Ущерб гораздо больше, чем я ожидал.

Мы продолжили путь и вскоре вышли на границу города. Вокруг не было ни души, и я отключила голограмму, чтобы сэкономить батарейку. Все это выглядело забавно: здания тянулись к югу, тесно ютясь друг к другу, но здесь была просто пустая местность. Поднявшись на вершину небольшого склона, мы увидели раскинувшуюся внизу береговую линию и огромный куполообразный дом (который терои, должно быть, представлялся настоящим дворцом), окруженный несколькими хозяйственными постройками. Единственный путь к воде вел мимо него. Здесь ничего не росло: только камни и песок, и черные ветви давно погибших кустов. В округе не было больше ни одного строения.

И, впервые взглянув на Обитель, пусть и издалека, мы поняли, почему. Это была масса перекореженного… металла? Она была похожа на огромное рухнувшее офисное здание, превратившееся в лепешку. Ее детали было трудно различить, потому что все строение было окружено пламенем. Вода вокруг него шипела и бурлила.

С пламенем что-то было не так. Оно было неправильного цвета и двигалось слишком медленно, хотя время от времени его мерцание возобновлялось в почти нормальном ритме, словно время вокруг него шло со скоростью часов, в которых села батарейка. Дыма не было, и пламя не поглощало Обитель – лишь изредка, если долго вглядываться, можно было увидеть, как небольшие кусочки плавились и отваливались, но все остальное в то же время сохраняло целостность.

Сотни лет. Она делала так сотни лет. Неудивительно, что никто не хотел тут жить.

– Эй! Эй, вы двое! Что вы тут делаете?

Я развернулась на голос. Мы слишком долго стояли на одном месте и пялились. Из одной из хижин, обосновавшихся вокруг купола, вышли двое стражников, и они двигались к нам. Их оружие было наполовину повернуто в нашу сторону. Очевидно, они не считали нас опасными.

Доктор не пошевелился. Он, словно статуя, стоял, глядя на Обитель. Это было плохо. Должно быть, все было еще хуже, чем мы представляли.

– Ой, простите, мне так жаль! – сказала я приближающимся стражникам. Нужно было разобраться с ними прежде, чем мы решим что-то предпринимать. – Мы никому не желаем зла, правда, мы просто свернули не туда, и…

Актриса из меня паршивая (видите, я умею признавать, если не способна на что-то), но эти идиоты поверили. Я видела, как они отвели оружие в сторону, решив, что мы не представляем угрозы, что им стоило нас просто немного наказать и арестовать. Прежде чем один из них успел хотя бы поднять руку, чтобы задержать меня, я ударила его, вырвала винтовку и повернулась к его приятелю.

Я была готова прицелиться и нажать курок. Но, должно быть, Доктор все же дурно на меня влиял. Перевернув оружие, я вместо этого ударила его по лицу прикладом. Раздался приятный хруст. О, обожаю звук ломающихся хрящей поутру.

– Идем, Док, – сказала я. – Вперед!

Он остался стоять, словно застыв. Я схватила его за руку и потянула.

– Да, – пробормотал он, немного придя в себя. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, а лицо бледно даже под гримом. Но, по крайней мере, он снова зашевелился. – Идем. Нельзя терять ни минуты.

– О, вы никуда не пойдете.

Этот голос, мягкий, воспитанный и самоуверенный, доносился от куполообразного дома. Мы с Доктором повернулись и увидели, как по обе стороны от двери, подобно призракам, сквозь стены просачиваются сотканные из огня силуэты. Они были прозрачными, мерцающими и время от времени обретали форму, до ужаса напоминавшую гуманоидную.

– Что? – выдохнул Доктор.– Нет, о, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет…

Он пораженно смотрел на них.

А из двери дома выступила высокая, худая фигура в элегантном старинном зеленом камзоле, державшая в руках трость с серебряным набалдашником в виде головы кошки. Я знала эту трость. Однажды она едва не отняла мою жизнь.

Его голова тоже была кошачьей, и он улыбался – как могут улыбаться кошки, – хитро и самодовольно.

– Нет, – выдавила я. Теперь была моя очередь застыть. Я думала, что готова ко всему, но не была готова снова увидеть его.

– Здравствуй, Дестриианатос, – промурлыкал он. – Неужели ты не хочешь поприветствовать своего дядю Джодафру?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Возможно, отсылка к малоизвестному низкобюджетному американскому научно-фантастическому фильму «План Девять» 1959 года, в котором пришельцы пытались насильно разоружить человеческую расу из опасений, что их глупость и научный прогресс представят угрозу для галактического сообщества.


	3. Часть III: Поражение

**16\. Часть, в которой злодей объясняет свой коварный план**  
Доктор ничего не сказал. Он был слишком занят, уставившись на огненных существ. Должно быть, это были существа, о которых говорил капитан Рей. Тогда я решила действовать сама.

– Ты пытался меня убить, – заявила я. Не слишком оригинально, признаю, и прозвучало это больше испуганно, чем укоризненно. Он выглядел в точности так же, как и при последней нашей встрече, от ушей до хвоста. Единственным отличием был медальон, висевший на цепочке на шее – кусок золотистого металла, выглядевший так, словно его вытащили из обломков.

– Правда? – промурлыкал Джодафра, задумчиво поглаживая подбородок, словно не мог припомнить. Словно это была ерунда, о которой так легко было забыть. – Ну что ж, возможно. Но признайся, ты меня спровоцировала.

На мгновение мне захотелось извиниться, попросить прощения, потому что большую часть моей жизни дядя Джодафра был единственным, кому я могла доверять, единственным, кто обо мне заботился.

Я снова взглянула на Доктора, пытаясь найти для себя источник уверенности. Но он словно не слышал ни слова из этого диалога. Он смотрел на Тварей так, словно увидел призрака. Призрака кого-то, кого даже не считал мертвым. Он не собирался в этот раз мне помогать.

Но разве он уже мне не помог? Он показал мне, что я могла доверять не только дяде, что есть те, кому я могла доверять _больше_ , чем дяде.

– Я сделала то, что должна была, – сказала я Джодафре. Это была правда, и теперь я еще меньше сожалела об этом. Дорогой дядюшка собирался принести в жертву кучку детей.

Я подняла винтовку, целясь ему прямо в сердце. Или то, что его заменяло.

– Прошу тебя, – довольно сказал он. – Дорогая моя, подумай, что ты делаешь. Только я контролирую этих существ. Убьешь меня – и умрешь крайне неприятной смертью. Не говоря уже о твоем друге.

– Значит, у нас мексиканское противостояние*, – сказала я, стараясь не смотреть на Тварей. Их вечно меняющиеся и тающие образы отвлекали – если не сказать беспокоили. Глядя на них слишком долго, можно было заметить человеческие силуэты. – Потому что как только ты, твоя охрана или твои чудовища пойдут на нас, я сделаю все, чтобы прихватить тебя с собой.

– В самом деле. Какое досадное затруднительно положение, – он жестом отдал приказ начинавшей нервничать охране, и они отступили к караульным помещениям, время от времени оглядываясь на меня.

– Что ты здесь делаешь, Джодафра? – впервые подал голос Доктор. Тот был пустым и хриплым.

– Ты как всегда любопытен, да, Доктор?

– Я знаю, что ты в ловушке, – сказал Доктор. – Темпоральные возмущения не дают « _Спасению_ » взлететь. Если вообще не уничтожили его. И я знаю, что ты добываешь зординит.

Джодафра приподнял надбровную дугу. 

– Да ты времени зря не терял.

Живя при дворе моей матери, он научился хорошо управлять собой. Там тебя могли превратить в горстку атомов за малейший проблеск вины. 

– И что, по-твоему, я планирую сделать?

– Ну, судя по всему, – ответил Доктор, и в голосе его чувствовалась резкость, – ты собираешься использовать зординит, чтобы разрушить… структуру, которая, по-видимому, является источником возмущений времени. Хотя, должен признаться, я не ожидал от тебя чего-то _настолько_ эффектного и глупого. Взрыв наверняка вырвет из континуума большую часть этой солнечной системы, и тебя – вместе с ней.

Большую часть солнечной системы? И, конечно же, Аваринну. И ее фиолетовые моря, и зеленые небеса, и терои, и истои – все исчезнет в единый миг. Из-за одного существа.

– А, но, видишь ли, я настроил щиты « _Спасения_ » так, чтобы он сумел вылететь на взрывной волне. Она забросит меня в воронку – если, конечно, я правильно рассчитаю момент. А мои расчеты всегда были безупречны.

Доктор, в глазах которого пылал огонь, открыл рот, чтобы ответить. Он был готов высказать Джодафре все, что он думал, вынуть какой-нибудь невероятный козырь из рукава и спасти планету.

Но затем его взгляд упал на Тварей, и он содрогнулся всем телом, плечи поникли. Он закрыл рот, так ничего и не сказав.

– Ты не можешь, – обратилась я к Джодафре. – Ты не можешь уничтожить целую планету только для того, чтобы подтолкнуть машину! Мы не…

– Только посмотри на себя, – усмехнулся он. – Доктор, ты превратил мою любимую племянницу в зубодробительно честную самоуверенную героиню! Должен признать, я не ожидал, что в ней вообще есть такой потенциал. – Он нахмурился, глядя на меня. – А также, что я разочарован в тебе, Дестрии. Это глупо. Единственный способ остановить меня – это убить, но мы все уже поняли, что ты не можешь этого сделать, не погубив себя.

Он буквально сочился самонадеянностью, он был так уверен, что знает, что я сделаю. Я не стала бы жертвовать своей жизнью ради незнакомцев. Даже целой планеты.

Да, я когда-то тоже так думала.

Я ухмыльнулась, обнажая зубы.

– И что? – спросила я, поднимая винтовку. – Беги, Док!

– Нет! – крикнул он, внезапно бросившись наперерез и ударив меня по рукам, сбивая прицел. Это был первый признак активности, который он проявил с тех пор, как мы увидели Тварей и Обитель. Он перехватил мое запястье и держал его, не давая винтовке нацелится на дядю. Странно, но ладонь его была липкой.

– Нет, Дестрии. Это бесполезно, ты не понимаешь? Даже если мы сейчас остановим Джодафру, возмущения во времени уничтожат эту планету через десяток лет.

Я вырвала руку, разрываясь между облегчением и злостью от того, что мне все же не нужно было умирать, и спрашивая себя, о чем я только думала. Но я видела, как дрогнул Джодафра, пусть и на мгновение. Он все-таки знал меня недостаточно хорошо.

– И что, мы позволим ему взорвать ее, и все это сойдет ему с рук? – огрызнулась я. Я начинала нервничать и злилась за это на Доктора. Это он должен был спасать всех вокруг, не я. Я была просто счастливым и беспечным туристом. Как так получилось, что я была вынуждена выполнять его работу?

– Нет, – ответил он, – но если мы умрем сейчас, мы вряд ли сможем что-то остановить, ведь так, мм?

Я опустила винтовку. Он был прав, но…

– И мы просто оставим его в покое? – требовательно спросила я.

Доктор кивнул.

– Нет выбора. Идем. Сейчас мы ничего не сделаем.

Мы начали отступать назад, и я снова подняла оружие. Джодафра рассмеялся.

– Убегаешь, Доктор? – крикнул он вслед. – Мудрое решение. Как не похоже на тебя! Я почти готов поверить, что, если бы твоя ТАРДИС работала, ты бы просто сбежал с планеты. Но если бы твоя ТАРДИС работала, ты, без сомнения, предложил бы подвезти меня, чтобы предотвратить разрушения. Боюсь, на твоем месте я вряд ли был бы столь великодушен. Но вот ты, Дестриианатос, совсем другое дело.

Я встретилась с его взглядом, и это была ошибка. Это придало ему храбрости, и он продолжил:

– Ты – моя плоть и кровь, Дестрии, – промурлыкал он, тепло улыбаясь мне. – Мы можем отложить в сторону наши разногласия – в конце концов, в каждой семье возникают ссоры, – и я заберу тебя с собой. Мы будем снова путешествовать вместе, сможем увидеть Вселенную…

Я готовилась к насмешкам и угрозам. Но это, как ни странно, было слышать гораздо тяжелее. Полагаю, за свою жизнь я слышала больше угроз, чем ласковых слов.

– Идем, – прорычала я Доктору, вытаскивая его на дорогу, как можно дальше от радиуса огня. Затем я повернулась к дяде спиной и перешла на бег, и Доктору волей-неволей пришлось следовать за мной.

 

**17\. Отступление**  
Мы пересекли город и почти добрались до лодки, когда до стражи дошла информация, что мы – самые опасные преступники на Аваринне. И мы успели бы уйти, если бы Доктор не затормозил. Не знаю, было ему плохо из-за возмущений во времени, или что, но его словно не волновало, что его могут поймать.

Ну, _меня_ это волновало, я не хотела, чтобы _меня_ поймали. Однако начинала терять интерес к его безопасности.

Когда мы добрались до причала, я поначалу не увидела охраны. А затем слева раздались крики:

– Вот они! Держи их!

Боже, и ничего оригинальнее они не придумали? Я слышала подобные вещи всю свою жизнь.

– Скорее, – прорычала я, дернув Доктора за руку и едва не сбив его с ног. Стражники стояли у небольшой группы ветхих домишек, пытаясь поймать нашего железного приятеля киберчеловека. Никогда бы не подумала, что буду благодарна появлению киберчеловека. Если бы они ждали у лодок, нам была бы крышка.

– Пригнись! – охрана открыла огонь, и я толкнула Доктора в лодку. Стреляли они неважно. Я ответила, и они нырнули в укрытие и продолжили атаку уже оттуда. Вода зашипела, деревянный ящик рядом со мной взорвался снопом огня и щепок. – Твою мать! Нам никогда не убраться отсюда в этом спичечном коробке!

– Используй мотор, – предложил Доктор, лежа где упал – наполовину под сиденьем. Его голос был возмутительно обыденным.

– Мотор? У нее есть мотор?

– Для экстренных случаев. Он спрятан под этим ящиком.

– Но ты решил, что мы будем грести целых два дня, потому что?..

– Ну, мы же не хотели привлекать к себе внимание, так ведь?

Вы когда-нибудь сидели в лодке с кем-нибудь, испытывая очень, _очень_ сильное желание сбросить его за борт? Нет? Ну, позвольте сказать, сопротивляться такому соблазну намного сложнее, чем кажется. Причем никто вас потом за это не поблагодарит.

Я сделала еще несколько выстрелов, чтобы противники не расслаблялись, и отодвинула ящики в стороны. Я ожидала нечто кое-как собранное из запчастей столетней давности в каком-нибудь 1950-м году и была приятно удивлена, обнаружив гладкий сверкающий серебристый металл. Перекинув его через корму, я надавила кнопку, которая больше всех была похожа на зажигание.

Мотор издал странный приглушенный визг, и лодка вылетела из доков со скоростью пули. Я едва не выпала за борт. Восстановив равновесие, я уже хотела убить Доктора, но увидела, что коробки посыпались на него (что уже было в своем роде утешением) и погребли под собой.

– Не высовывайся, – сказала я ему. У нас над головами все еще жужжали редкие лазерные заряды, но с каждым пройденным метром они становились все реже. 

– Нужно где-нибудь спрятаться, – сказал он. Там, где с его кожи смысля грим, его лицо было белее простыни. Я тоже начинала чувствовать себя дурно. Моря Аваринны были гладкими и спокойными, но на такой скорости лодка сильно накренялась даже на самых мелких волнах. 

– Да что ты, блин, говоришь, Шерлок. – Случайный выстрел ударил в мотор с металлическим визгом.

– Нет, идет… новая волна… темпорального возмущения… Кстати, а кто у руля?

– Слепая Удача, сладкий.

– Ох, батюшки…

Глаза Доктора закатились, и он снова скатился под сиденье.

Даже несмотря на тряску и приток адреналина, я тоже это чувствовала, сильнее и хуже, чем в прошлый раз. Голову сдавило, на языке возник металлический привкус, от которого меня едва не вырвало. Временной Шторм.

В воздухе над волнами больше не раздавалось ни одного выстрела, и я решилась высунуть голову. Причал был уже далеко, стражники разбегались, ища укрытие. Они тоже почувствовали.

Укрытие. Где я могла укрыться с бессознательным идиотом времени посреди океана, который был или отравлен, или полон чудовищ…

Ладно. Рядом с Обителью Монстров жили люди, и они как-то выживали. В своем роде. Может, у них у всех были подвалы со свинцовыми крышами. Под водой эффект был слабее, а значит, большая плотная масса могла служить щитом.

Я навалилась на румпель, едва не опрокинув нас, пока не научилась маневрировать на такой скорости, и повернула к каменистому острову.

Времени хватило на то, чтобы заглушить мотор, вытянуть лодку на берег и подумать, не водятся ли в здешней воде чудовища, а затем ударил Шторм, и я отключилась.

 

**18\. Морское Чудовище**  
Я очнулась с чудовищной головной болью и онемевшим языком и конечностями. Солнце недалеко продвинулось по небосводу, и я чувствовала себя недостаточно плохо для того, кто провел без сознания целые сутки, так что я решила, что прошло совсем немного времени.

Я осмотрела Доктора. Он все еще был без сознания – забавно, ведь, казалось, повелитель времени должен быть более устойчив к временным штормам, а не менее. Повелитель занудства. Кожа его была холодной и влажной, но дышал он ровно. Я намочила ткань водой из бутылки и протерла его лицо, но он не очнулся. А что вообще надо делать с человеком без сознания? Большую часть своей жизни я училась вырубать людей, а не пробуждать их.

Большую часть нашей воды я выпила сама, пытаясь тщательно увлажнить жабры. Припасы заканчивались, но нам нужно было убираться отсюда. С учетом того, что Док был не при делах, я должна была оставаться в форме.

Он не проснулся, когда я завела мотор. И когда шахтеры на берегу принялись в нас палить (одна из пуль продырявила лодку прямо над ватерлинией и прошла чуть слева от его уха). И когда я принялась совершать грубые, но эффективные маневры уклонения. Впрочем, Морскому Чудовищу все же удалось его пробудить, отъев часть нашей лодки.

– ГХААА! – крикнул он, открыв глаза и обнаружив, что его за щиколотку тащит из-под сиденья склизкое зеленое щупальце.

(И почему они всегда зеленые? Нет, серьезно. На свете бывают и другие цвета).

Я сумела отбиться от головы монстра (которая была ассиметричной, пяти футов в поперечнике, с собственными щупальцами и неопределенным количеством глаз и разнообразных ртов, многие из которых были утыканы зубами) на короткое время, которого хватило, чтобы всадить несколько лазерных зарядов в тянущиеся к Доктору придатки. Тварь отпустила его, и он добавил от себя несколько ударов в своем венерианском кунг-фу, или как его там, а затем вновь нырнул под сиденье, своевременно увернувшись от лапы шириной в небольшое дерево, снабженной клешнями, острыми, как мечи. 

Ой. И мы потеряли еще кусок лодки.

– Дестрии! Вытащи нас отсюда! – крикнул он, взвизгнув и бросившись прочь от того, что осталось от сиденья. Он ударил тварь по лицу, прямо между третьим бивнем и пятой ноздрей. Та издала тонкий писк и отшатнулась назад.

Это заставило ее открыть низ живота. Я всадила туда, где она казалась наиболее уязвимой, несколько выстрелов, а когда она наклонилась, чтобы защититься, добавила еще пару в лицо. Она издала булькающий звук и ненамного отступила.

У меня за спиной Доктор бросился к мотору, лихорадочно пытаясь его запустить. Каким-то образом ему это удалось, даже несмотря на следы зубов на оболочке, и мы ринулись вперед. Монстр гнался за нами по пятам.

– Нет, сюда! – я навалилась на румпель, направляя нас в более загрязненные воды. – Черт! Держи это!

Бледный, со сжатыми в линию губами, он кивнул и перехватил руль, а я еще несколько раз выстрелила по монстру. Эта штука была чертовски быстрой.

– Мы зачерпываем воду! – крикнул Доктор, пытаясь перекричать ветер.

– Сейчас это наименьшая из моих проблем! – За нами следовала угловатая волна – тварь плыла прямо под поверхностью воды. Но затем она резко сменила направление и повернула назад, к чистому морю. – Ушла.

– Одну проблему решили, десяток других нашли, – сказал Доктор. – Почему каждый раз, когда я просыпаюсь, ситуация сложнее, чем когда я потерял сознание?

Чувствуя себя неловко, он начинает ворчать.

Я переместилась, отложила винтовку и принялась помогать ему с румпелем. Лодка накренилась сильнее, чем прежде, дыры в обшивке нас замедляли. Вода медленно набиралась под сиденьями. Интересно, смогли ли бы мы доплыть до берега, если бы до этого дошло?

– Не дай ей коснуться кожи, Дестрии, – сказал Доктор. – В такой концентрации токсины смертельны даже без приема внутрь.

Ладно. Значит, плыть не будем.

– Ясно. Давай выбираться на тот берег. – Впереди маячила широкая песчаная полоса, которая выглядела как довольно приемлемый причал. – Что это была за чертова штука? Мутант? Или она свалилась из временного рифта?

Мне это было не особенно интересно (если только ответ не означал, что этих тварей было больше одной), но я хотела, чтобы Доктор продолжал говорить. В этот раз, похоже, он приходил в себя медленнее.

– Думаю, и то, и другое, – он подвинулся, убирая ноги подальше от отравленной воды. – Не думаю, что существо способно выжить после такой значительной мутации – не говоря уже о том, чтобы конкурировать в пищевой цепи. И, кажется, в нем были анатомические черты нескольких видов.

– То есть, наполовину кальмар, наполовину змея, наполовину тварь из Черной Лагуны?

– Нет, – он нахмурился, глядя на меня. – И это три половины. Сомневаюсь, что три разных животных были бы генетически совместимы. Думаю, это гибрид трех различных версий _одного_ вида – разные пути, по которым могла бы пойти эволюция, вырванные из своих дивергентных временных линий.

– Не хотела бы я встретить представителей его изначального вида.

Он молчал слишком долго, я отвернулась от перетрудившегося мотора и поймала на себе его взгляд – беспокойный, грустный, но задумчивый. Словно он размышлял о собственных бедах.

– Думаю, мы их уже встретили, – сказал он.

– Думаю, я запомнила бы, если… – и тут на меня навалилось осознание. – Нет. Нет, не может быть.

– Тебе не показалось странным, – продолжил он, слегка повысив голос, – с каким нежеланием истои говорили о Морском Чудовище? Нет? С другой стороны, в чем их винить? Это ужасно: видеть, во что ты можешь превратиться. Смотреть в лицо врага… и видеть смотрящие на тебя твои же собственные глаза.

– Вот почему я больше люблю все лупить, чем заниматься самоанализом.

 

**19\. Обломки**  
Дно лодки жестко врезалось в берег, проскребя по песку и ракушкам. Мотор заплевался и замер.

– Проржавел, – заключил Доктор. – Наверняка от возмущения во времени. Хотя я уверен, что и откушенные фрагменты делу не помогли.

– Да ты что, – пытаясь не всматриваться в мотор, я подняла Доктора на ноги и помогла ему перепрыгнуть через водяной покров на сушу. Это напомнило мне о Фетис. Уж лучше мотор, чем я.

Поблизости не было видно ни следа терои, но я все же спешно подтолкнула Доктора к границе леса (если, конечно, это можно было назвать «лесом» – деревья были не выше десяти футов). Это было хорошее укрытие, а кусты были достаточно редкими, чтобы нас не задерживать.

Для этого хватало и самого Доктора.

– Давай же, Док, – сказала я, перекидывая его руку на свое плечо и уже наполовину таща его на себе. – Я хочу убраться как можно дальше от лодки прежде, чем кто-нибудь заметит и ее и придет посмотреть.

Однако крутой подъем с пляжа, казалось, высосал из него остатки энергии. Доктор был бледен, дрожал – и, в конце концов, почти повис на мне. Затем его затрясло, он резко задышал. Я успела отпустить его как раз вовремя, чтобы он, спотыкаясь, добрался до кустов, где его стошнило.

– Идем, – сказала я, когда он закончил. – Сюда.

Мы дошли до небольшого скопления коралловых булыжников с небольшой полу-пещеркой в центре, и я опустила его на землю и убрала с лица несколько локонов его нелепых волос. Он не сопротивлялся и не протестовал, балансируя на грани сознания.

Ничего бы не вышло. Да, я была достаточно сильной и могла нести его достаточно долго. Но не до ТАРДИС. Да и весь путь точно не пошел бы ему на пользу. Если честно, он выглядел так, будто готов был в любую секунду отбросить копыта – что он, вероятно, и сделал бы, застань нас без укрытия очередной Шторм.

Я должна была его бросить. Оставшись здесь, я не добилась бы ничего, кроме как собственной смерти. Даже если бы он пришел в себя и смог бы идти, Шторма происходили слишком часто: с очень большой вероятностью, он бы просто не успел. И вряд ли он был мне нужен, чтобы попасть на борт ТАРДИС. У меня был свой ключ, и я, кажется, знала достаточно, чтобы управлять ей. Если бы, конечно, она могла куда-нибудь улететь, что в данный момент было совсем не так.

Ох, блин. С тем же успехом можно было остаться.

 

**20\. Признания из будущего**  
Он очнулся лишь с наступлением ночи, но выглядел в сто раз лучше, чем раньше. Он был удивлен, но более или менее здоров.

– Зефирку? – немного неловко спросила я, протягивая ему палку. Зефир на ее конце подгорел, но огня на нем было совсем немного.

Он перевел взгляд с костра на меня, а затем – в ночное небо над головой. Потом взял зефир, потряс его, чтобы потушить огонь, и медленно съел.

– Есть еще вода, – сказала я. – Я нашла ручей. И оставила тебе немного рыбы.

Я уже собиралась съесть его порцию, если бы он не проснулся. Но знать это ему было не обязательно.

– Спасибо. – Он принял воду, с сомнением посмотрев на нее, прежде чем приблизить к губам.

– Она безопасна, – сказала я. – Я спасла измеритель. Токсинов нет.

Черта с два я не проверила бы ее прежде, чем нырнуть, даже когда жабры, казалось, решили меня задушить. 

– Рыбу я поймала там же.

– Очень находчиво.

Да не особо. Я просто установила винтовку на оглушение и стреляла по воде, пока рыба не всплыла брюхом кверху. Но это явно была одна из вещей, которые могли расстроить Доктора, поэтому я промолчала.

Он некоторое время проводился с водой, а затем принялся за рыбу. В конце концов, остатки мы разделили между собой. Он был очень молчалив, словно знал что-то, но не хотел говорить.

– Это не рискованно, нет? – спросил он. – Я имею в виду костер.

Он словно ходил вокруг какой-то темы.

– Да, – ответила я, пожав плечами. – Но мне нужно было приготовить рыбу, да и ты был весь ледяной. К тому же, здесь ни следа людей, а камни должны скрыть свет.

Он кивнул.

– Знаешь, это ведь моя вина.

Он говорил так обыденно, что я не сразу поняла, что он сказал. Мне пришлось еще раз прогнать в голове весь разговор. Неа.

– А?

– Временные Шторма. И, так как твой дядя оказался здесь из-за Штормов, я отвечаю и за его действия.

Он подобрал с земли ветку и принялся ворошить костер, упорно избегая моего взгляда.

– Почему это твоя вина? – требовательно спросила я. Время от времени он любил отправляться в это плаванье по волнам вины.

Он вздохнул и подтянул колени к себе, глядя на огонь. 

– Я говорил тебе, что я повелитель времени. Я говорил, что у меня два сердца и тринадцать жизней. Но это только я. Я никогда не рассказывал тебе о своем народе. О Галлифрее.

– А ты расскажешь? – подтолкнула я, когда он умолк.

– Не все. Это очень, очень длинная история, и она постоянно меняется. На самом деле, это унизительно: они так стараются поддерживать порядок во времени, но не могут заставить собственную историю идти по прямой. Хотя бы те куски, которые все еще помнят. Иногда я думаю, может, наши историки забывают факты намеренно, чтобы скрыть, в каком она беспорядке…

 

**21\. Потерянный мир**   
_Они были стары, когда остальные миры были молоды. Они были первой и величайшей силой во Вселенной (или навсегда стали ею после Первой великой Войны Времени), и они были подобны богам. Они правили миром, когда звезда Земли облаком пыли вырвалась из туманности._

_Они древни и вечны. Их планета обладает могуществом, которое и не снилось низшим видам, даже сейчас, в сумерках своих лет, будучи лишь маленьких осколком себя прежних. Но сила, которой они когда-то повелевали, слишком велика для них. Им мир – мир потерянных вещей, захороненных артефактов, секретов, шепотом передающихся от одного к другому, всего давно забытого и обратившегося в пыль._

_Или превращенного в пыль._

_Они называют это Темными Временами. В отличие от рас более поздних эонов, Темные Времена на Галлифрее были временами величайших достижений – величайших и ужаснейших. Они оставили те времена позади, боясь разорвать время на части мельчайшим из своих капризов._

_И они удалились, превратились в расу, которая забыла, которая наблюдала и никогда не ступала на дороги времени, боясь наступить не на ту бабочку и обрушить судьбу, повисшую на волоске богов. Они жили словно тени, призраки, мертвецы._

_Они жили, придавленные тенью предсказаний, с осознанием собственной обреченности. Это была цена всезнания – ожидания конца мира._

_Они ушли от того, кем были, – или, по крайней мере, от того, кем себя считали, – так далеко, что принялись сражаться со своей судьбой, как и все остальные низшие расы. И этой битвой претворяли ее в жизнь._

_Их спас изгнанник. Один из них, назойливый вор и изгой, и трус, и лжец, и мерзавец – он отдал все, что имел. Он отдал свой разум, свое будущее и прошлое, он бросил вызов самой Истории._

_Он рискнул и победил._

_Рискнул и разрушил Время и Судьбу, и Галлифрей был возрожден из пепла своей судьбы. И Вселенная была создана заново, создано новое будущее, над которой не нависал рок, ничто. Древнейшая мощь во Вселенной родилась заново, снова обретя все свои возможности, она была свободна впервые со времен Рассилона._

_Они взяли это будущее, они держали его в своих руках, вдыхали свою свободу._

_А затем выбросили ее прочь._

 

**22\. Судьба**  
– А затем выбросили ее прочь, – сказал Доктор.

– Это был ты, да? – спросила я. – Ты спас их. Ты все изменил.

– Я думал, что изменил. – Огонь костра отбрасывал глубокие тени на его лицо, превращая его в статую отчаяния. – Не знаю. Не думаю, что я их спас. Я хотел верить, что у меня получилось, но…

– Ты не можешь спасти всех, – сказала я. – По крайней мере, не от самих себя.

– Я могу сделать что угодно, – огрызнулся он, поворачиваясь и сурово глядя на меня. – Или мог, если все не испортил. Я где-то совершил ошибку. Я думал, что смогу спасти их и убежать, и никогда больше не оглядываться. Но Война Времени… _последняя_ Война Времени… все равно началась. И теперь уже слишком поздно. А я принес ее сюда.

– Ты принес ее сюда?

Он опустил глаза.

– Да. Вот почему Шторма так сильно действуют на меня – это результат временного парадокса, частью которого я являюсь. Я проигнорировал сообщения с Галлифрея с просьбой вернуться и вместо этого прилетел сюда. Но я вернусь. Моя роль в Войне – это фиксированная точка во времени. Ее нельзя изменить. Когда я попытался сбежать…

– Так что, судьба наказывает эту планету, потому что ты не хочешь играть по ее правилам? – как по мне, это звучало как гнев богов. Я не верю в божеств – по крайней мере, доброжелательных. Я насмотрелась за свою жизнь на слишком много дерьма.

– Я-то думала, ты свободолюбивый парень.

Долгое время он просто сидел и смотрел в пламя костра.

– Тебе лучше поспать, – наконец сказал он. – Нам нужно проделать долгий путь.

 

**23\. Пустота**  
Я спала. Не думаю, что он делал то же. Когда я проснулась на рассвете, он сидел все там же и смотрел на остывший пепел. Мы отправились в путь. Казалось, ему было уже лучше, но он совсем замкнулся в себе, и я очень надеялась, что рано или поздно он соберется и мы придумаем, как остановить дядю.

Чтобы вернуться в деревню истои по суше, нам понадобилось два дня. Чтобы избежать терои, пришлось заложить пару крюков, да и сам остров изгибался, уводя нас все дальше от цели.

Нам повезло, и по дороге мы не столкнулись больше ни с одним Штормом. Но как говорил мой боевой тренер, «удача – злобная сука». Может быть, было бы лучше умереть здесь и сейчас, вместо того, чтобы продлевать агонию.

Вернувшись, мы узнали, что Фетис умерла сразу же после нашего отплытия, а Хирасс и половина его воинов погибли по время несанкционированной (и проваленной) атаки на терои, а потом еще полдюжины умерло, сражаясь с Чудовищем, когда оно слишком близко подошло к деревне. И сама Трекиан подхватила штормовую болезнь.

– Мне очень жаль, – сказал Доктор. Его нос и рот были закрыты компактным дыхательным аппаратом, который он нашел в ТАРДИС. Тот заглушал его слова, но глаза говорили громче слов. – Мне так жаль, Трекиан. Я пытался…

Она мягко улыбнулась ему. Выглядела она хорошо: лишь блеклость чешуи и морщины на лице напоминали о том, что она умирала. По словам Салара, она могла протянуть несколько недель, может быть, даже пару месяцев.

– Это не твоя вина, – сказала она. – Самые лучшие, самые храбрые из нас добились меньшего, а их было больше.

Он не спорил, но не принимал утешения. Он не рассказал ей о своей теории, что Шторма были результатом его действий, но я уверена, что она сказала бы ему то же, что и я: это был полнейший бред.

– Ты можешь ей помочь? – спросила я, когда нас никто не мог слышать. – Слушай, я знаю, ты ничего не мог сделать для Фетис, но Трекиан еще не так больна.

Он улыбнулся в первый раз за много дней. Улыбка эта была наполовину грустной и наполовину обнадеживающей.

– Я… – он помолчал, а затем продолжил: – Я точно могу попробовать!

Он явно хотел сказать что-то еще, но сдерживался.

– В ТАРДИС есть кое-какие припасы. Надежды мало, но может сработать. Добудь какие-нибудь образцы у Плектрос – у нее наверняка есть образцы любых местных лечебных веществ, специфических для биологии истои.

– Да, конечно, – сказала я, хотя перспектива разговаривать с Плектрос меня не радовала. Или, может быть, мне смог бы помочь Салар.

– Дестрии…

Я обернулась. Доктор все еще улыбался.

– Ты изменилась, – сказал он.

– Кто, я? Нее. – Фу. Подобные телячьи нежности всегда меня нервировали.

– Это правда, – сказал он. – Ты осталась со мной, когда мне было плохо. Ты рисковала ради меня жизнью. Ты могла просто сбежать.

– Я бы так и сделала, если бы существовала реальная опасность.

Он взял меня за руку и мягко ее сжал, заставив поднять на него взгляд и слушать внимательно.

– Спасибо, – сказал он.

После всех наших приключений именно таким я его и запомнила: с улыбкой, спрятанной за дыхательным аппаратом, с лицом, освещенным фиолетовыми и зелеными огнями Аваринны, с ореховыми волосами, ореолом всплывающими вокруг головы. И нежным светом в глубине больших синих глаз, сохранившимся даже несмотря на столько потерь.

Если бы я не знала, что ТАРДИС не сможет взлететь из-за искажений времени, я бы заподозрила, что он собирался сделать что-нибудь глупое. Это « _спасибо_ » прозвучало слишком похоже на прощание. Но я знала, что он не сумеет взлететь, и спокойно отправилась в хижину Плектрос.

Когда мне надоело ждать его, я поднялась, вышла на берег и увидела пустой квадрат в песке в том самом месте, где стояла ТАРДИС.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Мексиканское противостояние – конфликт между тремя противниками. Тактическое отличие от дуэли, где первый стреляющий имеет преимущество, заключается в необходимости выдержки по принципу «кто первый моргнёт», так как если первый участник выстрелит во второго, то третий успеет выстрелить в первого и таким образом выиграет. Часто используется в качестве кинематографического клише для обострения сюжета. Вспомните любую сцену из боевика, где три (или больше) противостоящих персонажа стоят, целясь друг в друга из пистолетов.
> 
> ** «Тварь из Чёрной лагуны» — американский фильм ужасов 1954 года. Первая кинокартина из цикла про Гилмана (Gillman) – существа, подобного ихтиандру.


	4. Часть IV: Обитель монстров

**24\. Что бы сделал Спок?**  
Меня разбудили лучи утреннего солнца, проникающие сквозь вход палатки. Я оставила его открытым именно для этого. Не стоило поддаваться лени – хотя я, честно говоря, не знала, почему меня это должно было заботить.

Затем началась обычная утренняя программа: заправить спальный мешок, быстро поплавать, позавтракать сушеной рыбой. Я было одета в потрепанное бикини, сшитое из остатков маскировочного костюма терои. Оно мне очень нравилось: в нем я походила на потерпевшую крушение дамочку в кино. Я не носила голограмму. Теперь я жила с истои, и те были похожи на рыб гораздо больше, чем я.

К тому же, голограмма слишком сильно напоминала о _нем_. 

Палатку и спальный мешок, конечно же, оставил он, вместе с запасной одеждой и прочими припасами. Но они не несли с собой тех же воспоминаний, и иногда я просто хотела побыть одна. Когда живешь с группой рыболюдей, одна ты можешь побыть только на суше.

Впрочем, я все еще носила ключ от ТАРДИС на цепочке на шее. Сама не знаю, почему. Я настоящее ходячее противоречие. Но, как ни странно, ключ приносил утешение, согревал кожу, нес с собой запах дома.

Он оставил мне новую кожаную куртку. Ну, может, не совсем новую, но новую для меня. Она была мне велика, да и погода на Аваринне была слишком теплой. Я повесила ее в палатке, засунув в карман его последнее письмо.

« _Дорогая Дестрии_ , – было написано там. – _Прости меня. Как бы я хотел взять тебя с собой. Но я могу покинуть эту планету лишь по следу сигнала повелителей времени, а он приведет меня лишь домой, на Войну. И когда я окажусь там, боюсь, я уже не смогу вернуться за тобой, пока она не окончится._  
_Это не твоя битва. Ты не можешь мне помочь, и я не верю, что ты проживешь здесь достаточно долго, чтобы попытаться. Я и сам не ожидаю, что выживу. Однако это единственный способ разрешить парадокс и спасти Аваринну – и тебя, – и я должен пойти навстречу своему будущему._  
_Если я не вернусь…»_

Последняя строчка была вычеркнута. А под ней дописано:

« _Не пытайся в одиночку остановить своего дядю. Если у тебя не останется выбора, вымани его подальше от Обители Монстров. И не пытайся войти туда сама. И ни в коем случае не приближайся к огненным созданиям. Они смертельно опасны, и тебе их не одолеть._  
_Дестрии, ты слишком недолго пробыла со мной. Но за это время на моих глазах ты выросла и превратилась в того, кого я с гордостью готов назвать своим другом. Ты была моей союзницей, моей защитницей и одной из самых храбрых моих спутниц. Я хочу, чтобы ты знала это, если мы больше не встретимся_ ».

Подпись под письмом гласила просто « _Доктор_ », а под ней стояла странная круглая закорючка, которая, как мне подумалось, была его настоящим именем. 

Лучше бы он не оставлял мне эту записку. Лучше бы он просто улетел, не пытаясь изобразить это как бескорыстный акт самопожертвования, который он совершил ради меня. Я не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь жертвовал собой ради меня.

Какое-то время я всерьез раздумывала о том, чтобы принять предложение дяди. Эй, ведь правильно говорят: «Не можешь победить– присоединяйся»? И у него единственного был выход с этой планеты. Останавливала меня только гордость. Я не была готова просить о чем-то того, кто избил меня до потери сознания и бросил умирать.

Пока не готова.

Салар нашел меня, когда я сохла на камне. Он выпрыгнул на берег рядом со мной, стараясь не опираться на правую руку: две недели назад он был ранен ножом в сражении с разведчиком терои. Мы потеряли так много бойцов. Теперь на защиту деревни выходили все, кто был способен держать в руках оружие.

– Трекиан снова тебя зовет, – сказал он.

– Я виделась с ней вчера. Чего она теперь хочет?

Он пожал плечами.

– Она не сказала, – он мгновение поколебался, а затем продолжил: – Ей осталось немного.

Трекиан прожила дольше, чем мы все ожидали. С тех пор, как Доктор улетел, прошел месяц, и наша могучая предводительница превратилась в хрупкую старую женщину. Только глаза ее оставались прежними – жесткими как сталь. Она держала клан Длинных Водорослей железной хваткой, не позволяя ему распасться, но долго она бы не протянула.

– Нужно идти, – после долгого молчания сказал Салар. – Нельзя заставлять ее ждать.

– Ага, – сказала я, но не пошевелилась. Больно было смотреть, как Трекиан угасает, и я избегала визитов к ней так часто, как только могла.

– Дестрии… – Салар приподнялся на здоровом локте. – Ты же знаешь, он не вернется.

Я отвернулась.

– Ага.

– Что ты будешь делать?

– Делать? – к своему удивлению, я неожиданно начала злиться. – Что это еще значит? Что я должна делать?

– Ну… знаешь… остановить твоего дядю, сражаться с терои, спасти нас от Штормов. Что сделал бы Доктор. Ты же раньше помогала ему в этом.

– Слушай, – сказала я, – когда-то я думала, что Доктор поступил бы именно так. Но это неправда. Он бросил меня и сбежал, спасая свою шкуру. Все это была ложь.

Салар на некоторое время задумался.

– Ясно, – сказал он. – И что с того?

– Что?

– Что с того, если это была ложь? – он взмахнул рукой, тоже постепенно злясь. У него был такой характер – его гнев был пугающим, но не сам по себе, а потому что он никогда не злился. – Я в это, конечно не верю, но ладно – что из того? Даже если для него это была ложь, для тебя это было правдой.

– Неа. Сладкий, он меня просто подвозил. Он был милый, у него была машина времени – вот и все.

Я надеялась, если я стану хладнокровной и пустой, он просто уйдет.

– _Неправда_ , – он хватил меня за плечо. Я могла ударить его, но сдержалась. – Ты не такая. Как насчет всех тех историй, которые ты рассказывала про Кирка и Спока, – они бы сдались?

– Это всего лишь истории. – В деревне я жила у Салара и его семьи. У этого парня было три отца, две матери и чертова уйма братьев и сестер (на Аваринне брачные законы были или невероятно сложными, или невозможно гибкими – я так и не поняла). И все они были настолько милы, что и умирающего не избавили бы от мук. Очень скоро я решила никогда не рассказывать им о своей семье. А, если честно, о большей части моей жизни. И оставался только… « _Звездный путь_ ». – Они не настоящие.

– И что с того? – повторил Салар. – Ученик шамана учится таким вещам первым делом: если что-то никогда не происходило, не значит, что это ложь. Это просто значит, что ты можешь сделать это правдой.

– Ой, да прекрати говорить как надписи на открытках «Холлмарка»*. 

Он сердито нахмурился.

– И что, ты будешь просто сидеть здесь и наблюдать конец света, потому что все остальные делают то же? Слушай, ты говорила, что Доктор показал тебе, что можно жить лучше. Ты верила в это. Ты верила в то, что нужно помогать людям. Для того, чтобы продолжать в это верить, тебе _не нужен_ Доктор.

– Ага, а для того, чтобы летать, не нужно волшебное перо. Я просто помашу ушами – и улечу**.

Он одарил меня ошалелым взглядом.

– Ладно, хорошо, – вздохнула я. – Идем к Трекиан.

Я совершенно не хотела сидеть и смотреть, как она умирает. Просто Салар слишком мне нравится, чтобы треснуть его, и только так этот маленький зануда мог от меня отстать.

Судьба надо мной сжалилась. Когда мы добрались до деревни, Трекиан была уже мертва.

 

**25\. Ко дну вместе с кораблем**  
Я плыла по деревне, наблюдая за подготовкой к похоронам. Хотя, по большей мере, я просто наблюдала, как другие плавали по деревне. Кто-то паковал вещи и убирался ко всем чертям. Они были словно крысы, покидающие тонущий корабль, за исключением того, что мы были уже вроде как под водой.

Ну, а почему бы и нет? Без Трекиан у них не было причин оставаться. Черт возьми, да и при ее жизни их было немного. Она просто… убедила нас.

Внезапно я осознала, что причин оставаться не было и у меня. Доктор не собирался возвращаться. Пора было это признать. И, может быть, здесь меня тоже держала Трекиан.

Ни причин оставаться, ни причин уходить. Как только дядя наберет достаточно зординита, планета погибнет. И даже если бы что-нибудь его остановило… мы все равно погибнем. Только медленнее и мучительнее. 

И единственный выход – пойти с Джодафрой.

Я услышала крики и двинулась в ту сторону. На самой границе города Салар пытался уговорить выживших воинов – хоть одного из них – на последний, отчаянный, романтически-самоубийственный штурм Обители Монстров. Выглядел он нелепо: тощий, долговязый и нескладный парнишка, пытающийся запугать группу качков, которые или игнорировали, или просто отталкивали его в сторону.

– Эй, – позвала я. – Ты разве не должен помогать Плектрос с похоронами, или типа того?

– Никто не пойдет, – огрызнулся он. – Они слишком заняты своим ПОБЕГОМ!

Один из воинов толкнул его особенно грубо, несмотря на то, что он даже не стоял ни у кого на дороге. Я как следует врезала грубияну в челюсть – этот удар он забудет нескоро. Громила повернулся ко мне, я улыбнулась, и он отшатнулся. Истои слишком нервничали, когда я широко улыбалась. Мои зубы гораздо острее их.

– Неважно, – сказал Салар. – Плектрос нажевалась тех странных фиолетовых водорослей, которые купила у торговца в прошлом году, и лежит без сознания у себя под столом. Она придет в себя не раньше, чем через пару дней. Извини, я немного занят.

– Да ну? – с сомнением спросила я. – И что же ты делаешь?

– Я не собираюсь просто сидеть и смотреть. Мы все равно умрем, так лучше уж умирать в бою. И не пытайся меня отговорить. Если придется, я пойдут один – но пойду все равно.

Мысль о том, что Салар в одиночку отправится сражаться с моим дядей (и несколькими чудовищами, и терои, и, возможно, парой заблудших киберлюдей) была довольно жалкой. И смехотворной. А еще, как ни странно, очень трогательной.

– Я пойду с тобой, – сказала я.

– Я не позв… – сказал он, автоматически начав спорить, еще прежде, чем осознал, что я сказала. Глаза его округлились. – Ты… ты пойдешь?

– Да, – я пожала плечами. – Слушай, я просто не хотела выглядеть глупо из-за того, что поверила в чужую ложь. Но если я пойду с тобой, мы не проживем достаточно долго, чтобы показаться кому-то глупыми. К тому же, как ты и сказал, мы все равно умрем. Так что я не против. По крайней мере, так у меня будет повод подраться.

Несколько проплывавших мимо истои отшатнулись от меня. Да, это все еще работало.

 

**26\. Волшебное зелье**  
– Так, эм… что нам теперь делать?

Я закатила глаза. Теперь, когда Салар нашел того, кто отправился бы с ним, он не знал, куда идти. Великолепно. Однако ему хватило ума спросить – про многих мужчин, на поверхности или под водой, неважно, – нельзя сказать и этого.

– Ну, сначала нам придется миновать Морское Чудовище, – сказала я. – Ты не сможешь идти по земле – к тому же, там наверняка полным-полно терои, – и никто из нас не выживет в отравленной воде. Эй, а знаешь что. Это может сыграть нам на руку. Терои не ожидают, что кто-нибудь сможет миновать Чудовище и не быть сожранным. Мы застанем их врасплох!

– Да? – спросил он. – Но… нас ведь сожрут. Нет?

– Ну да, это слабое место моего гениального плана, – у меня была винтовка, но она не была водостойкой, так что ее учитывать не стоило. К тому же, Чудовище было довольно хорошо защищено. Может… – Салар, ваш народ ведь использует отравленные гарпуны и прочее, да?

– Ну, да, – он нахмурился. – У Плектрос есть зелья. Некоторые убивают, другие парализуют.

– Да, знаю. Ты использовал одно из таких на мне.

– Но я не уверен, что наша магия настолько сильна и справится с демоном.

– Сахарный мой, я не верю в демонов.

– О. Эм. А демоны об этом знают?

– Ох, идем уже! – я схватила его за руку и ринулась к хижине Плектрос. – Это не демон. Не хотела тебе этого говорить, но это просто мутировавший истой.

Очевидно слово «мутировавший» он понял не до конца, зато «истой» услышал ясно.

– Он родился от истой, но все равно это демон.

– Родился от истой?

Салар кивнул и нервно огляделся.

– Не здесь. Когда будем внутри.

Хижина Плектрос была большой, уставленной глиняными кувшинами и увешанной вырезанными костями, с высоким каменным потолком, воздушным пузырем и полками для вещей, которые нужно было держать в сухом месте. Почти весь центр комнаты занимал каменный стол. Плектрос и в самом деле лежала без сознания наполовину под ним – точнее, висела в воде вниз головой, с задранными ногами. Под водой люди без сознания иногда выглядели странно.

Салар немедленно подплыл к полке и взял банку.

– Смертельный яд?

– Самый сильный, какой есть. Так откуда взялась эта штука?

Он еще раз бросил взгляд на Плектрос, чтобы убедиться, что она еще не очнулась.

– Говорят, что много лет назад терой изнасиловал сестру Трекиан. Она узнала, что ждет ребенка, и прокляла его, пожелав, чтобы он родился чудовищем. За такое желание боги прокляли ее, исполнив его.

– Так, это уже глупость какая-то. Если она заслужила проклятие, потому что хотела этого, зачем боги взяли и исполнили ее желание? 

Вот еще одна причина, по которой я не верю в богов.

– Я все равно думаю, что это демон.

– Ну, есть только один способ узнать наверняка. Взять и ткнуть его отравленным гарпуном. Если он умрет, я была права. Если он нас сожрет – значит, я ошибалась.

Салар задумался.

– Хорошо, – согласился он. – Но если он нас сожрет, я тебя предупреждал.

 

**27\. Волшебное заклятие**  
– Я тебя предупреждал, – сказал Салар.

– Он нас еще не сожрал, – ответила я.

– Да, но я долго без воды не протяну. Ты, может, еще сможешь прожить пару дней, но, в конце концов, мы или задохнемся, или вернемся в воду. И тогда он нас сожрет.

Как ни противно признавать, это была правда. Загарпунить чертову тварь оказалось сложнее, чем я ожидала, из-за размахивающих во все стороны щупалец, клешней и всякой остальной ерунды. В конце концов, мы позорно с боем отступили на ближайший камень. Чудовище без устали кружило около нас, время от времени выплывая и щелкая одним из своих многочисленных ртов. Судя по всему, оно из простой вредности готово было торчать тут несколько дней, а Салар уже страдал от обезвоживания.

– Ты видел, куда попал гарпун? – спросила я.

– Нет, – он принялся копаться в своей заплечной сети. – Я попробую использовать волшебное заклинание. Призову на помощь дух.

– Волшебное заклинание? Великолепно! Работай, а я попробую достать эту тварь ножом.

– Только дай минутку. Эм… я никогда еще этого не делал. Думаю, тебе стоит отойти подальше на случай, если я призову… что-то еще. Случайно.

– Угу, – я отошла в сторону и встала в ожидании. Хорошо, что я успела окунуть в яд кремниевый нож и сумела удержать его в руках. К несчастью, дистанция поражения у него был меньше, чем у гарпуна, и при попытке использовать его меня, скорее всего, съели бы. Еще до того, как я его использую. Я не верила в магию, но в воду определенно не торопилась.

Салар достал несколько комочков разноцветной глины и принялся рисовать какие-то мистические символы на камнях вокруг себя, бормоча что-то, подозрительно походившее на тексты Лавкрафта***. Затем достал небольшой украшенный резьбой клык и начал размахивать им в воздухе, бормоча все громче.

– Слушай, – через некоторое время сказала я, – сколько еще это займ… ТВОЮ МАТЬ!

– Гог-нагог-шалот… что? – спросил Салар, подняв голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как с неба падает человек – или похожая на человека женщина, появившаяся там во вспышке света. – Сработало! Мы призвали Что-то!

Изумление в его голосе ничуть не обнадеживало. Мог бы хотя бы притвориться, будто знал, что делает. Или что сделал и что… призвал.

Она выглядела совсем как ребенок, тонкая и хрупкая, в потертых джинсах и куртке, в запачканной белой рубашке, с непричесанными волосами цвета ржавчины. Взвизгнув, она задницей вперед приземлилась в лужу в небольшом углублении коралла. Она казалась совершенно безобидной: ее белоснежная кожа сияла в солнечных лучах, кое-где на ней виднелись пятна, словно девчонка болела лихорадкой, а узкое лицо было тонким и почти изысканным.

Однако взгляд ее был острым и тяжелым, а челюсть плотно сжата. Она поднялась на ноги с потрясающей живостью, и во всем ее теле чувствовалась сила и энергия, которая, подобно скрученной пружине, была готова вот-вот выстрелить. Сам факт того, что она только что свалилась с неба, казалось, ее совершенно не смутил.

Не смутило ее и Чудовище, неожиданно взвившееся прямо перед ней. Оно возвышалось у нее над головой, размахивая щупальцами во все стороны, шипя и щелкая челюстями.

Какой-то небольшой темный предмет появился в небе примерно там же, откуда выпала девочка. Чудовище молниеносно перехватило его в воздухе щупальцем и нависло над своей жертвой.

Девочка смерила его злобным немигающим взглядом.

– Отдай мне, – прорычала она, – мою чертову шляпу.

И тут же ткнула его кулаком в… некое подобие носа.

Тварь изумленно отшатнулась, а затем бросилась на нее, но девочке как раз хватило времени, чтобы обнажить то ли меч, то ли, в руках кого-то выше пяти футов, длинный нож. Она с силой опустила его на придаток с клешней на конце, вызвав сноп искр.

Оба соперника на мгновение замерли, пораженные, что: а) меч вообще чего-то коснулся (Чудовище) и б) он не нанес повреждений (девушка). Затем они оба испустили до жути одинаковый рев и ринулись друг на друга.

– Стой тут, – сказала я Салару. – Я попробую пырнуть эту тварь ножом, пока она занята другими делами.

– Которую из двух? – спросил он.

Отличный вопрос. Несколько раз девушку сбивало с ног, она была вся в крови, но, похоже, ее это ни в малейшей степени не занимало. К тому же, она сама изрядно потрепала противника.

Я соскользнула в воду, стараясь проплыть мимо яростно мечущегося хвоста Чудовища и найти щель в его чешуе. Это было непросто, несколько раз меня отбрасывало в сторону, но, в конец концов, мне удалось крепко ухватиться за его спину и не выронить нож. Это было чертово родео. Но, по крайней мере, голова его была занята другим.

Я ткнула ножом участок плотной кожи. При близком рассмотрении она казалась больной, усыпанной красноватыми пятнами и сгустками, являвшимися, наверное, авариннским вариантом морских улиток. 

Нож отскочил от кожи и едва не вылетел у меня из руки.

Я попыталась вдавить острый конец в кожу, но она не желала поддаваться. Да и монстр особо не помогал, мотаясь из стороны в сторону. Но он по-прежнему меня не замечал.

Внезапно я почувствовала, как нож что-то прорвал, клинок вошел внутрь и что-то треснуло.

Ой, божечки. Вот _это_ привлекло его внимание.

Следующие несколько секунд немного сбивали с толку. Чудовище стряхнуло меня, и я ударилась о камень. Оглушенная, я выползла на берег и увидела, как, разбрызгивая кровь из пробитой глазницы, оно снова поворачивается к девушке.

Она до самого эфеса вонзила меч во второй его глаз. Затем выдернула клинок и, очертив большую дугу, срубила щупальце, державшее ее шляпу, которую умудрилась поймать прямо в воздухе и спокойно натянуть на голову, несмотря на то, что следующий удар отшвырнул ее в сторону, где она врезалась в выпиравший коралл и рухнула в воду. 

Чудовище вновь повернулось к нам, и я поспешно отползла в сторону, но в этот раз его интересовала не я. Оно дергалось от боли, может, пытаясь вытащить мой нож, а может – зажать свои выколотые глаза. Так или иначе, к тому моменту, когда я добралась до безопасного места рядом с Саларом, его движения постепенно ослабли, превратившись в легкие подергивания, и его щупальца упали и потонули в волнах.

– Оно мертво? – спросил Салар.

– Ну, оно же не пытается нас сожрать. Думаю, в данном случае это хорошее определение слова «мертв».

– А если не мертво, то, думаю, скоро будет, – раздался голос позади.

Мы оба подскочили и, развернувшись на месте, увидели стоявшую сзади женщину. Она была мокрая насквозь, перепачканная, зеленая сукровица чудовища капала с ее шляпы и сбегала по украшенному синяками лицу, смешиваясь с ее собственной красной кровью, такой яркой на фоне бледной кожи. И, несмотря на все это, она улыбалась от уха до уха.

– Эм… спасибо? – проговорил Салар.

– Всегда пожалуйста, младший брат, – сказала она, вытирая сукровицу с меча об рукав своей куртки. Меч вновь начал сверкать, словно грязь к нему не приставала. Она внимательно осмотрела лезвие, выкованное из бледного сверкающего металла, на котором была выгравирована какая-то необычная надпись ржавого цвета, а затем вернула его в ножны у себя за спиной.

– Итак, – протянула она, засунув руки в карманы и покачиваясь на каблуках. Голос ее был глубже, чем можно ожидать у кого-то ее размеров, и в нем слышался какой-то рык. – Нас, кажется, никто особо не представил. Полагаю, ты Дестрии, младшая сестра. А, значит, ты… Салар, правильно?

– Верно, – сказала я. Салар кивнул.

– А меня звать Аркерос, – любезно сказала женщина. – Холодная Сталь. Ну, раз с этим мы разобрались, вы простите меня за вопрос, но… какого _хуя_?

– Ну, мы сражались с этим морским чудищем, – сказала я, изо всех сил удерживаясь, чтобы не ткнуть в Салара пальцем и крикнуть: « _Это он!_ », – и использовали волшебное заклинание. И появилась ты. Мы даже не думали, что оно сработает.

– Эм, прости, – добавил Салар. – Надеюсь, мы не доставили тебе неудобств. Это не повторится.

Женщина плавно пожала плечами.

– Ну ладно. Я просто искала дорогу домой и попала во временной парадокс. Полагаю, так вы меня, детишки, и вытащили – использовали природную нестабильность пространственного потока и все такое. Но все в норме. Даже развлеклась немного!

Она рассмеялась глубоким, чистым, горловым смехом. Она мне даже понравилась, но все равно пробуждала какую-то тревогу. Она казалась древней, старше даже Доктора с его жуткой манерой в стиле «Я-повелитель-времени-я-оседлал-вечность», хотя лицо и голос ее были молоды. Она практически светилась от внутренней энергии, но кожа ее была бледной, словно у мертвеца. При такой близости, я видела, что глаза ее были обведены краской цвета ржавчины, и на внутренней части губ был налет того же цвета. Он окрашивал ее зубы и белки глаз, переходя в зеленую радужку с узкими зрачками. На ее одежде красовались старые разрезы, потеки и пятна засохшей крови.

Тон ее голоса был довольно дружелюбным, но в улыбке было что-то дурное, какая-то дикость в глазах. Немного безумия.

Я вдруг осознала, что, несмотря на ее размеры, я не хотела бы встретиться с ней на Арене. Никогда. Я сражалась со многими безумцами, но, глядя на нее, поняла, что они были просто глупцами, самоубийцами и попросту лгали самим себе. Аркерос была настоящим безумием. Я смотрела на то, как ее глаза сверкают из-под полей шляпы, и знала, что она из тех, кто может убить любого, в любое мгновение. Не потому что она думает, что победит и не потому что ей было наплевать, выживет она или нет, – но потому что _наслаждалась_ каждым мгновением боя.

– Эм, ты в порядке? – очень вежливо спросил Салар.

– Ничего серьезного.

– У тебя идет кровь, – заметил он.

– Холодную Сталь не пугает немного крови, – отозвалась она с ленивым пожатием плеч. – Это ты читал заклинание?

– Эм… – он бросил на меня взгляд. – Да. Прости.

Арекрос его не убила.

– К черту водоросли, они не обладают чудотворными свойствами, – сказала она и вынула из кармана лайм. – Вот, держи. Посади его семена. Я для заклинаний использую только цитрусы.

Этот разговор начинал меня немного сбивать с толку.

– Откуда ты знаешь, кто мы такие? – спросила я. – Ты путешественница во времени?

Это могло объяснить мои странные предчувствия.

– Нее, – сказала она. – Но _ты_ – да.

– Была когда-то, – поправила ее я.

– И будешь снова, младшая сестра.

– Ага, – я отвернулась. Почему-то мне казалось опасным думать о дяде Джодафре, глядя ей в глаза. 

– Ты же не думала, что он просто возьмет и _бросит_ тебя, правда? – в ее голосе практически звучало веселье.

– Доктор? – я очень старалась не позволять горечи отразиться в голосе, но не думаю, что у меня получилось. – Он уже меня бросил.

– Может быть, – по Аркерос нельзя было сказать, чтобы ее это очень заботило. – Я недавно с Войны Времени, я видела его там.

– На Войне Времени? – спросила я. – И кто побеждает?

– Ужасный союз смерти, отчаяния, предательства и идиотов с дерьмом вместо мозгов. – Она скорчилась и покачала головой. – Коротко говоря, энтропия. Никогда не любила такие вещи. Ну, или, другими словами… никто. Даже не Доктор.

Она вздохнула.

– Ну ладно. Он велел мне передать одно сообщение. Эта психобумажка еще у тебя?

– Да, – я нырнула рукой в карман и вынула психобумагу Доктора, для сохранности завернутую в пластиковый пакет. Думаю, это была вполне приемлемая плата за спасение от морского чудища. Рядом с Аркерос мне хотелось вести себя как можно вежливее. Это было унизительно.

– Давай сюда, – она взяла ее и прямо вместе с пакетом приложила ко лбу. – Вот так! Передай это, когда увидишь его в следующий раз.

– Если увижу, – сказала я. – Ты, наверное, встретишься с ним раньше.

– Кто, я? Нее. – Что-то грустное было у нее в глазах во время этой задумчивой речи. – Холодная Сталь больше его не увидит, хотя он еще повстречает Холодную Сталь. Придется ему найти кого-нибудь другого для доставки сообщений самому себе. Но ты с ним увидишься, младшая сестра, и скорее, чем думаешь.

– Куда ты сейчас? – спросил Салар.

– Полагаю, в свою могилу, – она двинулась к краю скалы. – Вот тебе мой последний совет, младшая сестра, на случай, если ты забыла: ключ у тебя уже есть.

Полагаю, на моем лице было ясно написано, что я думала о полезности этого совета. Впрочем, может, я и пробормотала что-то себе под нос. Слух у нее был острее, чем я думала.

– Эй! – крикнула она. – Я, блядь, на каком языке разговариваю?

Она переступила через край обрыва и нырнула вперед, скрывшись в яркой вспышке света за мгновение до того, как коснулась воды.

Я повернулась к Салару.

– Какого черта это было?

– Демон, – ответил он так, словно это было очевидно.

– Ну дааа.

 

**28\. Волшебный талисман**  
Мы вернулись в воду – Салару уже отчаянно требовалось увлажнить жабры. Чудовище плавало на поверхности брюхом кверху. Я предположила, что оно было мертво настолько, насколько это возможно.

– Говорила же, это не демон, – сказала я.

– Нет, демон.

– Нет, не демон. Оно же мертво?

– Потому что его убил другой демон.

– Эй, это я пронзила его отравленным ножом.

– Да, но _она_ проткнула его волшебным мечом. Магия сильнее яда.

– Да как скажешь.

Мы попрощались у последней границы глубоких вод неподалеку от берега, где начинался город терои.

– Эм, спасибо, – неловко сказала я.

– За что?

– Ну, знаешь. За всякое. – Подобные вещи всегда давались мне плохо.

– Ты имеешь в виду, за помощь в сражении с Чудовищем и приглашение пожить с моей семьей, и…

– Да, типа того, – нахальный маленький мерзавец. – Я хотела сказать… за то, что стал мне другом.

За всю мою жизнь у меня было немного друзей. На Забвении друзей не заводили. Заводили союзников и врагов. Думаю, я этому так и не научилась. Но Салар… я как-то к нему привязалась.

– Ты был хорошим другом, – нелепо закончила я.

– Ты тоже, – он придвинулся ближе и неуклюже поцеловал меня. – На удачу. Ты говоришь так, словно прощаешься.

Ох. Прямо как Доктор.

Я поцеловала Салара, радуясь, что в сумерках мы не могли видеть лица друг друга.

– Потому что ты мне нравишься, – сказала я.

А потом включила голограмму и вышла на берег.

Ночной воздух был прохладнее воды и нес с собой уже знакомый привкус смерти – еще хуже, чем в прошлый раз. Я не заметила охрану, но все же присела на корточки у чахлого куста, ожидая, пока Салар займет свою позицию и выполнит свою часть плана, то есть, создаст отвлекающий маневр.

У него оставались водоросли, но он сказал, что попробует использовать лайм (мне пришлось объяснять ему, что это такое). Он порядком нервничал. Да, полагаю, если при первом в жизни вызове получишь нечто вроде Холодной Стали, в следующий раз подумаешь дважды.

Если подумать, здесь, поблизости от Обители Монстров, где пространственные искажения были только сильнее, «заклинание» могло оказаться еще эффективнее.

Пока я тратила время, стараясь не думать об этом, послышался оглушающий ТРЕСК!, и на другом конце города, рядом с доками, вспыхнула молния. Следом раздались крики, визг и звук, который мог бы издавать разве что только прародитель всех слонов.

Я дала стражникам (если такие были) несколько мгновений для того, чтобы направиться в нужном направлении (надеясь, что никому из них не хватило бы мозгов побежать _прочь_ от того, что вызвал Салар) и начала продвигаться сквозь город по направлению к Обители. Улицы были пустынны: должно быть, все сидели внутри, прячась от Огненных Тварей. Вокруг царила сверхъестественная жуть.

И лишь когда я начала задаваться вопросом, есть ли тут хотя бы одна из них, я увидела ее в конце переулка. Нырнув за полуразбитую стену, я от всей души надеялась, что она меня не заметила. Или что она примет меня за того, кому позволено было находиться на улице ночью. А как вообще они различали гражданских и охрану? Они были настолько умны?

Тварь не обратила на меня внимания и просто бесцельно поплыла вдоль переулка. К счастью, в противоположную от меня сторону. В этот раз в ней не было никаких гуманоидных черт. Это был просто большой мерцающий сгусток бледно-красного света.

Дойдя до конца аллеи, она прошла сквозь стену, словно привидение, и пропала. Значит, наверное, стены домов не давали особой защиты. Может, их учили нападать только на людей на улице.

Я не смогла устоять. Подойдя к концу аллеи, я коснулась ладонью стены. Она была холодной и совершенно целой. Тварь должна был быть в абсолютно другой временной фазе, чтобы пройти через твердый объект и не повредить его.

Я отняла руку и бросилась дальше, стараясь держаться как можно дальше от стен из страха, что Твари могут без предупреждения выплыть из них. И надеясь, что они не могут также пройти сквозь землю.

Оставив позади дома, я пересекла склон, спускавшийся к морю и Обители. Ночью это место было еще поразительнее, чем днем: огромная масса псевдо-огня мерцала, смещая архитектуру и темпоральные поля. Она освещала море вокруг себя редкими вспышками красного и золотого света.

Вот он. Час, когда я встречусь с дядей. Пора принять решение. Понять, смогу ли я сделать это в одиночку.

Я сделала глубокий вдох и набралась мужества.

И тут же почувствовала, как холодное дуло винтовки прижалось в моему хребту.

– Ну и ну, – раздался голос из темноты. – Что у нас тут?

 

**29\. Волшебные чернила**  
Я могла бы выбить винтовку. Это было рискованно, но все лучше, чем быть пойманной. Но затем краем глаза я заметила еще нескольких стражников – их было слишком много для меня одной.

Я решила подождать более удобного шанса. Хотя охранники явно делали все, чтобы он мне не достался: они связали мои руки и повели прочь от Обители и города, туда, где кусты уже становились настолько высокими, что в них можно было заблудиться. 

А затем меня вытолкнули на поляну, где со всех сторон меня окружали стражники.

– Капитан Рей! Мы поймали женщину, Дестрии. Она пыталась подобраться к Джодафре!

Проклятие, здесь что, все знали мое имя? От небольшого костра в центре поляны отделилась фигура. Я сразу же узнала капитана стражи, который встретил нас с Доктором, казалось, сотню лет назад.

– Дестрии, вот мы и встретились снова, – сказал он. – Или Дессу, как ты себя называла раньше. Похоже, у тебя много имен.

– Нам убить ее? – спросил один из стражников.

– Эй, погодите-ка секунду, – встряла я. – Не знаю, что вы обо мне слышали, но я на вашей стороне! 

Впрочем, если дорогой любимый дядя сказал им мое имя, он, скорее всего, сказал, что я наемный убийца или что-то вроде того.

– И если вы меня убьете, дядя Джодафра вряд ли будет вам благодарен.

– Видите? Она называет себя его родственницей!

Рей поднял руку.

– Спокойно. Думаю, у нас тут получилось маленькое недоразумение. Горун, опусти нож. – Он повернулся ко мне. – Дестрии… Дестрии, верно? Мы охраняем твоего дядю – по крайней мере, днем, – но это только слова. Мы, как и ты, хотим покончить с его правлением.

– Это он вам сказал? – спросила я. Другого объяснения я придумать не могла.

– Нет, – прорычал один из моих похитителей. Кажется, Горун. Он все еще сжимал мою руку – достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить синяк, в отместку за то, что ему не позволили меня убить. – Он сказал, чтобы мы пропустили тебя и проводили его любимую племянницу в безопасное место.

– Чего? – Это меня ошарашило. Или возлюбленный дядя размяк, или… – Наверное, он просто не хочет делиться удовольствием и собирается убить меня самостоятельно. Он уже пробовал.

– Похоже на правду, – сказал Рей. – Он жестокий зверь. Надо было тебе в прошлый раз пойти в гостиницу Уллана, Дестрии. Он мог помочь тебе и твоему другу.

– Погодите-ка, – сказала я. – Слушайте, не хочу смотреть в зубы дареному коню, но откуда вы знаете, что я на вашей стороне?

– Твой друг показал мне свою волшебную бумажку, – сказал Рей так, словно ничего очевиднее и быть не могло. – Поначалу она выглядела как удостоверение личности, но затем слова изменились. Они были мне не знакомы, но я все равно смог их прочесть. Там говорилось, что тебя зовут Дестрии, а твоего спутника – Доктор, и что вы пришли освободить нас от тирана.

Психобумага. Хороший урок никогда не использовать инструменты, которые умнее тебя. Не знаю, прочитала она мысли Рея и узнала, что он друг, или это была просто счастливая догадка, и стоило ли мне записать одно очко в пользу или против Доктора. Мужчины и их игрушки.

– Да, конечно, – сказала я вслух.

– А потом, три ночи спустя, Уллана убили Огненные Твари, – сказал Горун. Он почти вонзился пальцами в мою руку. – Он донесла на него. Она…

– Да ну? – спросила я. – Почему тогда у них это заняло три дня? И почему я не донесла на вас всех? 

Чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, я взметнула локоть и сломала ему нос.

– И не щипайся, сладкий.

Рей оттеснил нескольких особенно нетерпеливых стражников прежде, чем я успела дотронуться хоть до одного, и разрезал стягивавшие мои руки веревки. 

– Хватит. Я сказал, хватит, вы оба, – с довольно веселым видом он отодвинул окровавленного Горуна прочь, но когда он повернулся ко мне, веселье уже сменила мрачность. – Уллана любили, – пояснил он. – И умер он очень некрасивой смертью, даже для жертвы Огненной Твари. Она раздавила его череп и так сильно обожгла, что мы узнали его только по кольцам. Но он был глуп: слишком много болтал, особенно когда выпьет, и мне доподлинно известно, что в ночь перед убийством в его гостинице ночевал шпион Джодафры.

– Угу, – отозвалась я. – Да, Доктор говорил, что эти штуки опасны.

– Но ты владеешь сильной магией! – неожиданно взволнованно воскликнул Рей. О, нет. – Ты храбро вышла на улицы ночью. И ты отвлекла верных стражей Джодафры, призвав огромное фиолетовое чудовище!

Он помолчал.

– Это ведь ты его призвала, так?

– Мой друг, – сказала я. Хотелось бы мне поближе посмотреть на это животное. И, надеюсь, оно не съело Салара. – Фиолетовый, а?

Ясно? Все-таки _бывает_ другой цвет, кроме зеленого!

– Да. Ты не сможешь использовать свою магию против Огненных Тварей? Джодафра так ими управляет, с помощью волшебного ключа.

– Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, сладкий, – сказала я, – но я скорее специализируюсь на силовых приемах. На том, что… можно… ударить…

– Что такое? – спросил он.

Мне в голову пришла очень интересная мысль. Она не имела совершенно никакого смысла. Или огромный смысл. Или что угодно.

И точно имела его, если учесть, что: а) Джодафра был прирожденным лжецом и б) Доктор все неправильно понял. И то, и другое я долгое время принимала как должное.

– А кто-нибудь, – спросила я, – когда-нибудь видел, как Огненная Тварь на кого-нибудь нападает?

Из толпы стражников послышался беспокойный ропот.

– Мы видели тела! – выкрикнул один из них. – Мы все видели, на что они способны!

– Да, вы видели тела, но вы хоть раз видели именно Огненных Тварей за работой?

– Я не видел, – задумчиво сказал Рей. – Понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Они нападают лишь по ночам, после начала комендантского часа, когда горожане сидят по домам, а стражникам запрещены для патрулирования некоторые маршруты. Но что еще может вызвать подобные ожоги?

– Ваше оружие обжигает, не так ли? – спросила я.

– Да, но не так, как Огненные Твари.

– Откуда у вас это оружие?

Повисла долгая пауза.

– От Джодафры.

И еще одна пауза, уже длиннее.

– У него есть другое оружие, – сказала я. – И я по собственному опыту знаю, что он эксперт по разбиванию костей этой своей тростью. _Электрической_ тростью.

Значения слова «электрический» они не знали, но я сумела объяснить его так, чтобы они поняли основы.

– Значит… все это время мы жили в страхе перед Тварями – и все зря? – скептически спросил Горун. – Откуда нам знать, что это не обман?

– Слушайте, вы хотите убить Джодафру или нет? – требовательно вопросила я.

– Хотим, – отозвался Рей. – Он убил наших друзей и соседей, отравил нашу землю своими колодцами, превратил нас в своих рабов. Но многие стражники верны ему, он владеет мощным оружием и его окружает могущественная магическая защита. Он проходит сквозь пламя Обители, хотя другие смертные погибают в нем. Теперь он проводит там много времени: было совершено несколько покушений, и он обнаружил, что даже данное нам оружие не способно проникнуть сквозь пламя.

Я улыбнулась. Доктор говорил, что, когда я не ношу голограмму, эта улыбка делает меня похожей на акулу.

– О, думаю, я знаю, как решить эту проблему, сладкий.

 

**30\. Волшебный фокус**  
Когда мы с капитаном Реем вышли на пустынный склон, спускавшийся к берегу у Обители Монстров, солнце уже всходило, и, хотя оно еще толком не поднялось над горизонтом, уже расцвечивало небо. Обитель казалась почти красивой на фоне тусклого жемчужно-серого неба со своим светло-коралловым, розовым и желтым пламенем. Почти красивой – потому что время скакало вокруг нее взад и вперед, и от этого картинка становилась тошнотворной.

Я сняла голограмму, и мой облик бесконечно нервировал Рея и его друзей. Но я хотела сделать это, нося свое собственное лицо, да и в маскировке уже не было никакого смысла.

Огненные Твари толпились у Обители. Они все были дома – если, конечно, их вообще можно было сосчитать. На моих глазах некоторые из них встречались и сливались в одно, становясь не больше, но четче, чем по отдельности. Теперь они выглядели гораздо более похожими на гуманоидов.

– Лорд Джодафра! – позвал Рей.

Джодафра появился в мерцающем проходе, и тот сразу же закрылся за его спиной. Огненные всполохи танцевали вокруг него, взъерошивая шерсть, но оставляя невредимым, а Твари следовали за ним по пятам.

– А, Дестрии! – воскликнул он. – Значит, ты вернулась ко мне. Благодарю, капитан, за то, что привели мою племянницу домой.

Его голос был теплым, доброжелательным. Таким знакомым.

– Я хочу остаться с тобой, – сказала я. – Если ты позволишь, дядя.

– Ну, конечно, моя дорогая племянница.

Он нежно улыбнулся и начал спускаться к нам по оплавленным ступеням Обители. Я заметила золотистый оберег, болтавшийся у него на шее. Он и в самом деле выглядел как ключ – погнутый и оплавленный сейчас, но определенно когда-то это был ключ. При ближайшем рассмотрении дядя Джодафра тоже выглядел потрепанным, словно долгие годы провел на далекой планете на задворках Вселенной, погруженной в каменный век, и теперь ему приходилось постоянно переживать о том, что будет дальше.

– Мы снова отправимся к звездам, ты и…

– Ты никуда не отправишься, дьявол! – прорычал Рей и нацелил винтовку на дядю.

Пока все шло по плану.

Я резко развернулась на месте, выбив винтовку у него из рук, и прогремевший выстрел ушел вверх. Он изумленно уставился на меня, и я вытянула из-за пояса кремниевый нож и до рукоятки всадила ему в грудь. 

– Ох, батюшки, – вздохнул Джодафра, – как это утомительно.

– Да, – согласилась я, выдернув нож. Что-то бессвязно бормоча и цепляясь за грудь, Рей сполз на колени. Кажется, он произнес что-то вроде « _Но я же тебе доверял_ », но мне было все равно.

Затем он накренился вперед и рухнул на землю, из-под его тела медленно расползлась лужица крови. Я нагнулась и вытерла нож о его рубашку. Убийство – грязное дело.

– Но, конечно, – продолжил Джодафра, – энергетическое оружие не пробьет энергетическое поле Обители.

– Я так и подумала, – сказала я. – Но зачем рисковать? Я хочу убраться с этого жалкого булыжника. Ах, да, некоторые люди Рея с ним в сговоре. У них есть партизанский лагерь на холме.

– Спасибо, – Джодафра весело приподнял надбровную дугу. – Полагаю, ты подыграла ему и убила лидера передо мной в качестве мирного приношения?

– Ну…

– Хм. Как это драматично с твоей стороны. Но, уверяю, в этом нет нужды. Ты моя плоть и кровь. Я бы и не подумал бросить тебя в этом ужасном месте.

– Доктор бросил, – сказала я, даже не пытаясь скрыть горечь в голосе. – Он улетел. Без меня.

– Никому сегодня нельзя доверять, правда? – сказал он. – А теперь, будь добра, отбрось в сторону этот нож. Я ужасно сожалею об обстоятельствах, при которых мы расстались в прошлый раз. Но что сделано, то сделано, ничего уже не исправишь, и я бы предпочел, чтобы это воссоединение было… безоружным.

– Сначала выброси эту палку, – сказала я. – И скажи своим питомцам, чтобы отвалили подальше.

– Хорошо, – он отбросил трость в сторону. Одна из Тварей поймала ее, и трость вспыхнула и рассыпалась горсткой пепла.

Я подскочила. Такого я не ожидала. Это было нехорошо. Может, рядом с Обителью они были сильнее, – достаточно сильны, чтобы взаимодействовать с физическим измерением.

– Боюсь, отослать Тварей я не смогу, – извинился Джодафра. – Видишь ли, они, чисто технически, не мои питомцы. Они лишь жители Обители. Они ходят за мной – может, потому что я им нравлюсь, или они надеются, что я как-нибудь оброню ключ, – он притронулся к золотистому украшению на шее, – и они сумеют перекусить. Впрочем, они были очень полезны: убей пару крестьян, оставь на теле ожоги и обвини во всем Тварей, – и внезапно вся раса планеты в суеверном благоговении стоит перед тобой на коленях.

– Это все, что я хотела знать, – сказала я и прыгнула в пламя.

Думаю, впервые в своей жизни я увидела своего дядю изумленным. Изумленным по-настоящему, искренне, а не притворяющимся. Это он всегда всех изумлял и заставал врасплох, устраивал… все вокруг себя. Но, даже несмотря на испуг, он вытащил нож, который прятал в рукаве.

Я парировала его оружие и нацелилась в живот, но он блокировал удар. Это его немного замедлило. Может, недостаточно, чтобы я могла победить в схватке на ножах, но вполне прилично для того, что я задумала.

Я взметнула руку и сорвала ключ, висевший на его шее.

Твари, толпясь, ринулись вперед. Джодафра закричал, цепляясь за ключ, и я скользнула лезвием по его руке, державшей нож. Он выронил оружие. Его шерсть горела, глаза побелели и затуманились.

– Дест… – начал было он.

Я не дала ему шанса закончить – как и шанса кружащим рядом Тварям сделать за меня мою работу. Я всадила нож ему в сердце. Послышался треск, словно нож сломался, но это не было плохо. Мне он все равно больше не понадобится.

Я оставила нож в его груди, и Джодафра рухнул к моим ногам, умерев прежде, чем коснулся земли. Несмотря на его удивительный ум, выражение его лица было таким же ошарашенным и непонимающим, как у всех качков, которых я убивала на Арене. 

Твари, рыча, окружали меня. Я вскинула вверх руку с ключом, и они отшатнулись – совсем немного.

– Вам не придется этого делать, – сказала я. Благодарными они не выглядели.

И Джодафра их, похоже, больше не интересовал. Я так и не поняла, почему: потому что у него больше не было ключа, или потому, что он был уже мертв. И совсем скоро от него все равно ничего бы уже не осталось. Пламя Обители пожирало его тело.

– Дестрии, ты в порядке?

Я обернулась. Рей встал и с гримасой отвращения взглянул на мешочек с рыбьей кровью, который вынул из-под туники.

– Все в порядке. Как ты?

– Ты немного зацепила мою руку, но я цел.

Он прикрепил мешочек к боку, и я вонзила нож в рубашку между грудью и рукой. Этот прием неожиданно эффективен, особенно если зрители смотрят под нужным углом. Чему только не научишься из дополнительных материалов на DVD – спасибо тебе, Голливуд.

– Пламя тебя не обжигает?

Я почти забыла про огонь, словно легкий бриз, гладивший мою кожу.

– Нет, ни капельки. – Я вытянула из-под рубашки ключ от ТАРДИС. В пламени Обители он мерцал радужным светом. – Как я и говорила, у меня есть собственный ключ.

– Такая маленькая вещица. Должно быть, в нем содержится очень сильная магия.

– Это спорный вопрос.

– Тогда как…

– Рей, – сказала я, – на каком языке я говорю?

Он очень странно на меня посмотрел, словно пытаясь понять, был это риторический вопрос, или я только что сошла с ума.

– На броколинском, конечно.

– Никогда о таком не слышала, – покачала я головой. – Брокколинский? Похоже на овощ. Слушай, мне пора… нужно кое-что сделать. Если я не вернусь, у западных доков меня ждет друг, Салар. Расскажи ему, что случилось, хорошо? Да, и будь с ним повежливее. У него есть лайм и, судя по всему, он знает, как его использовать.

– Хорошо. А куда ты собралась?

– Внутрь.

Повернувшись, я подошла к Тварям. Перед ключом они расступились и пропустили меня, и я вошла в самое сердце Обители Монстров через дверь, появившуюся в тающих стенах.

 

**31\. Волшебный ключ**  
Я двигалась по бесконечно поворачивающимся коридорам Обители, и Твари неторопливо шли впереди и позади меня, словно на каком-то параде победы. Спокойнее, чем сейчас, я их никогда не видела.

Тут и там некоторые из них сливались в одну. По мере того, как мы продвигались вглубь, их становилось все меньше, а форма их становилась все больше и больше похожа на двуногого гуманоида. Никто из них не пытался даже тронуть меня.

Мы проходили сквозь облака тумана и стены огня, сквозь обломки и битый камень, почерневший пепел и огромные растрескавшиеся залы. Иногда окружающий нас мир мерцал и становился прозрачным, как само пламя. Иногда он стабилизировался, уплотнялся, но всегда ненадолго.

Один раз мы пересекли черную пустоту по узкому огненному мосту.

_На каком языке я говорю?_

Какой очевидный вопрос. Оглядываясь назад, я чувствовала себя по-настоящему глупой из-за того, что не догадалась раньше. Какой же тупой, ленивой и эгоистичной я стала после ухода Доктора, что не разглядела этого?

Неправильный вопрос. Это если предполагать, что он вообще покинул Аваринну. Или, может, он улетел, но вернулся давным-давно.

На мгновение в языках пламени показался фрагмент синей деревянной панели, а затем вновь почернел и рассыпался прахом. Круглые отверстия утопали в стенах, затем заполнялись и утопали вновь, словно те дышали.

Наконец, мы добрались до большой круглой комнаты, стены которой были относительно плотными, и пламя сворачивалось, словно вода, стекающая по водостоку, в шестиугольную массу в самом центре. Твари кольцом встали вокруг нее, оставив для меня небольшой просвет. Их было тринадцать.

В поверхности деформированного шестиугольника, с той стороны, что была обращена ко мне, появилось отверстие для ключа.

Я взглянула на Тварей. Ключ от ТАРДИС защищал меня от огня, но, может, это был вовсе не он, а сама ТАРДИС – может, она узнала меня, и ключ был просто очередным ненужным мне волшебным пером. Конечно, он защищал меня в прошлом. И только золотой ключ мог остановить Тварей тогда – тот же ключ, который не позволял им убить дядю.

Дядя. Так долго – почти всю мою жизнь – он был единственным, кого я любила, единственным, кому я доверяла. И всю мою жизнь он использовал меня. И в мгновение ока обернулся против меня.

А я – против него.

Если я не могла доверять своему дяде, а он не мог доверять мне, если мы неспособны были распознать взаимную ложь – как я могла доверять Твари?

Они терпеливо ждали и наблюдали за мной. У некоторых почти можно было разглядеть лица. Все они были разными.

– Хорошо, – сказала я.

Я вставила ключ в замок.

Он вспыхнул золотом и рассыпался в пыль. Но золотая вспышка не погасла: она растеклась по шестиугольнику, делая его все плотнее и плотнее. Поток огня, врывавшегося в комнату, ускорился. Стены выпрямились, разгладились и перестали растекаться.

Твари начали обходить консоль, но двигались они не ко мне, а друг к другу. Или, скорее, _друг в друга_. Восемь фигур слева от меня двинулись к девятой по часовой стрелке, а четыре справа – туда же в обратном направлении. 

С каждой вливавшейся в него фигурой, он становился все плотнее, все четче. И когда последняя тень исчезла, его свечение погасло, и он превратился в мужчину из плоти и крови. Он был ужасно обожжен, одет в горелые лохмотья. С криком он рухнул на почерневший пол ТАРДИС.

Он не пошевелился, даже когда я коснулась его – а ведь если бы он был в сознании, это было бы невыносимо больно. На его теле не было ни дюйма живого места. Но пульс был уверенным и сильным.

Оба пульса.

Как я и ожидала.

– Доктор? – позвала я.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Холлмарк» – американская компания, которая в числе прочего занимается выпуском поздравительных открыток, в которых часто печатаются житейские мудрости в стиле «Жизнь дала тебе лимоны – сделай лимонад».
> 
> ** Отсылка к мультфильму «Дамбо» компании Дисней.
> 
> *** Говард Филлипс Лавкрафт – американский писатель, поэт и журналист, родоначальник мифов о Ктулху. Именно он описал в своих работах обряды культа Ктулху, на которых произносится мантра «Пх’нглуи мглв’нафх Ктулху Р’льех вгах’нагл фхтагн».


	5. Эпилог: «Спасение»

**32\. Где заканчиваюсь я и начинаешься ты**  
– … Дестрии?

Этот пока еще не знакомый голос испугал меня, и я уронила пульт. Он со всплеском упал в воду. Да и я сама едва не свалилась с кресла.

Он стоял в луче солнечного света, завернувшись в простыню, по колено в воде. Он впервые встал с постели – если быть совсем честным, впервые пришел в сознание, – и если бы не затягивающиеся понемногу шрамы от ожогов, можно было бы сказать, что с ним ничего и не случилось. Что-то никогда не менялось.

Но многое, конечно, могло измениться и изменилось.

Он нахмурился, услышав собственный голос, и покачал головой. Акцент полностью изменился. Мне он не нравился.

– Доктор? – спросила я, а затем встала и подошла ближе. – Это ведь ты, да?

Он опустил на меня _взгляд_ – тот самый взгляд «и-почему-я-терплю-этих-примитивных-созданий». Глаза его остались голубыми, светлыми и ясными. Всего одно мгновение они были совсем как прежние.

– Да, это ты, – сказала я.

Он не отводил взгляда. Нет, его глаза были другими. Голубыми – да, но чуть серее, чуть жестче. Когда-то их взгляд был таким теплым и открытым. Теперь они были похожи на две глыбы льда, и он смотрел на меня так, словно когда-то давным-давно знал меня, но уже забыл.

Затем он отвернулся и осмотрел комнату управления. Взглянуть было на что. Когда я вставила ключ в отверстие в консоли, ТАРДИС стабилизировалась, но все еще была изрядно повреждена. Пламя превратила ее в оплавленный остов, и она скатилась в море, мгновенно залившее все внутри.

Она исцелялась, как и Доктор. Внутренние стены выпрямились, внешние постепенно уменьшались. Отверстия, пропускавшие солнечный свет (поначалу она радовалась ему, словно растение), потихоньку закрывались. Было видно, как постепенно сходятся над потолком синие деревянные панели. Через одну неделю – и две для наружных стен – она снова превратилась в полицейскую будку.

Но я не знала, во что превращается ее внутренняя часть. Похоже, морская жизнь ей понравилась больше, чем жизнь на суше, и она выбрала своего рода коралловое оформление. Было непонятно, оставит она этот период позади или нет, но мне думалось, что Доктору придется к этому привыкать.

– Что… случилось? – спросил он. Голос его был намного грубее, чем раньше. Не хриплый или мрачный – просто тяжелый, суровый, как и его глаза, почти на грани агрессивности. 

– Ты регенерировал.

И снова этот взгляд. И кислая улыбка.

– Да, спасибо, Дестрии, я заметил.

– Регенерация всегда делает тебя саркастичным?

– Некоторые жизни – да, некоторые – нет. – Он посмотрел в поверхность воды, пытаясь разглядеть свое отражение. – Так что здесь случилось? Ты тут все перестроила, или что?

– Что случилось? – переспросила я, отвечая ему тем же сарказмом. – Ну, давай посчитаем. Ты бросил меня, а затем, видимо, взял и разбил свою ТАРДИС на век раньше. Все остальное ты мне должен рассказать.

– О, – сказал он. Похоже, перспектива что-то мне рассказывать его совершенно не интересовала.

Ситуация была неуютной. Я ждала, пока он очнется, время от времени приходила и смотрела, как он спит, как его лицо все больше выступает поверх ран. Когда-то у него было лицо поэта, художника. Теперь же он выглядел как бандит, закоренелый преступник, который продаст тебе украденные запчасти в темном переулке и переломает ноги, если ты спросишь, откуда они. Его непослушные волосы сгорели, и их заменила заново прораставшая черная щетина.

Ни его облик, ни его голос не были прежними. Ни в малейшей степени.

– Как ты? – спросила я. Почему-то было очень трудно поддерживать в себе интерес к ответу. Он был совсем другим, он был чужаком. Слишком незнакомым даже для того, чтобы вызывать болезненные воспоминания о прошлом себе. – Ты в порядке?

– Да. Я же всегда в порядке. Немного тяжеловато все получилось в этот раз. – Он подошел к консоли, дотронулся до кнопок. – Черт возьми, ну и бардак.

– Мне пришлось кое-что починить, чтобы заработал DVD-плеер. Здесь даже не было монитора.

Он посмотрел на подсоединенный мной экран.

– Что это ты смотришь? « _Звездный путь_ »? Знаешь, для сериала про гармоничные межпланетные отношения там слишком много перестрелок. Я думал, он будет слишком напоминать тебе об Арене.

Я пожала плечами.

– Спок обаятелен, Кирк снимает рубашку, что еще нужно девушке?

Я выудила пульт из воды. Испорчен. Вот недостаток наполовину погруженного в воду судна. Доктор (хотя мне все еще трудно было его так называть) прошел вперед и сел в кресло. 

– А где ты вообще взяла все это? – спросил он.

– Кое-что с разбившегося судна. Временные шторма прекратились после того, как я вставила ключ в консоль, но, похоже, пространственный рифт остался. Через него падает всякая всячина.

Он кивнул. Прежний Доктор стихал и становился мрачным, лишь когда происходило что-то ужасное и возмутительно аморальное. Он сам загонял себя в глубокую сентиментальную яму. Этот человек впадал в задумчивость как дышал.

– Я нашла « _Спасение_ », – сказала я. – Джодафра спрятал его на холме, построил вокруг него стены и использовал как дом. Я починила его. Мы с Реем и Саларом немного попутешествовали. Ну, знаешь, небольшими скачками в пределах планеты. Прыгнули в будущее и купили кое-что для починки.

– А где тогда Джодафра? – поморщившись, спросил он.

Я на мгновение поколебалась.

– Он мертв. Я использовала ключ ТАРДИС, прыгнула к нему в пламя. Он этого не ожидал. Я сорвала с него золотой ключ и зарезала раньше, чем он успел сгореть.

Я опустила взгляд и подцепила ногой покрывавший пол песок. Несколько крошечных рыбок ринулись прочь, испуганные пошевелившейся водой. Но Доктор молчал. Подняв взгляд, я увидела, что он даже не разочарован во мне.

– Он сказал, что примет меня. Не знаю, говорил ли он правду, или это была просто уловка. Думаю, потому он и позволил мне подобраться так близко – он мне доверял. Я все думаю… взял бы он меня с собой, если бы я в самом деле согласилась? – спросила я и тут же ответила сама: – Нее. Он был чудовищем. Он не любил никого, кроме себя. Он не знал, что такое любовь.

– Насчет этого не уверен, – пробормотал Доктор. Но мгновение он снова стал похож на прежнего себя, и я ощутила странный укол – но не облегчения, а горечи. – Думаю, чудовища тоже способны на любовь, как и все остальные. Просто, в конце концов, они всегда убивают тех, кого любят. Вот что делает их чудовищами.

– У меня не было особого выбора, – сказала я, почувствовав себя уязвленной. – Он пытался взорвать планету, помнишь?

Его меланхоличный задумчивый взгляд вдруг испуганно прояснился.

– Что?

– Джодафра. У меня не было выбора.

– О. Да, наверное, не было. Зная Джодафру. – Похоже, он думал о ком-то еще, кто убил своих любимых. Внезапно я вспомнила, что он вернулся с какой-то Войны Времени.

– Откуда ты знала, что ключ тебя защитит? – спросил он.

– Я не знала.

– О, – сказал он, а затем добавил: – Это было очень храбро.

– Наверное. Правда, сначала я целый месяц сидела и жалела себя. А что это был за золотой ключ?

– Великий Ключ. Ключ Рассилона, – ответил он. – Или то, что от него осталось. Теперь, наверное, он погиб.

– Да, сразу после использования он рассыпался в пыль.

– Все превращается в пыль. Рано или поздно.

Повисла мрачная тишина.

– Как Джодафра управлял Тварями? – спросил он после долгого молчания. Судя по голосу, он не особо хотел это знать. Он говорил о них в третьем лице, не желая признавать их истинную природу.

Я улыбнулась и закатила глаза.

– Он не управлял.

Он посмотрел на меня с таким ужасом, что я ударила его по руке. Может быть, это было не лучшее обращение с исцеляющимся больным, но, в самом деле, если он был так глуп, может, он не заслуживал жить.

– Ай!

– Они ничего не сделали, ты идиот, – рассмеялась я. – Это Джодафра ходил ночью по городу с этой своей проклятой электрической тростью. Еще один большой обман, чтобы крестьяне подчинялись. Ты никого не убил.

– О, – я едва не стукнула его еще раз за совершенно бестолковое облегчение, отразившееся у него на лице. Затем он снова помрачнел. – По крайней мере, в этой жизни.

– Война, – вспомнила я. – Что там случилось?

Он перевел на меня этот свой ледяной взгляд. Я больше не могла читать по нему. Не в этом теле.

– Я устал, – сказал он. – Я все еще восстанавливаюсь после регенерации. Думаю, мне лучше пойти поспать.

 

**33\. Дом**  
Он провел здесь еще полторы недели, возясь с ТАРДИС, бродя по городу и осматривая все вокруг так, словно видел это впервые в жизни. Думаю, так оно и было: по крайней мере, этими глазами.

Он казался рассеянным. Плывущим по течению. Но глубоко внутри – разъяренным, беспокойным и опрометчивым, словно зреющий шторм, который ищет, где бы ему выплеснуться. Опасным. Я никогда не видела таким своего Доктора – таким сломанным и потерянным.

Это меня беспокоило. Если это не изменить, рано или поздно кто-нибудь пострадает, это я могла сказать точно. Может быть, он, а может – все остальные.

Глядя на него, я все еще чувствовала… практически ничего. Я скучала по своему Доктору, но он был словно отключен от этого незнакомца. И именно незнакомцем он оставался: он слишком сильно отстранился от меня, чтобы я могла поскорее его узнать. Или, может быть, я просто не особо старалась.

В каком-то смысле, это было хорошо. Это значило, что мне проще будет сделать выбор.

Город менялся. Мы становились центром торговли. Когда Шторма закончились, а загрязнение начало потихоньку рассасываться (хотя в этом помогла кое-какая футуристическая техника), падавшие из рифта предметы стали главным оборотным товаром.

– Сколько прошло времени? – спросил Доктор.

– С тех пор, как я использовала ключ? Почти год.

Он неверяще уставился на меня.

– Поначалу я не хотела тебя двигать, – сказала я. – Ты был в ужасном состоянии. А затем полилась вода и смыла тебя. Я пыталась тебя поймать, но к тому времени ты вроде как… врос в стену. Словно в коралловом коконе.

Казалось, там он был в безопасности, и я решила его не трогать, подумала, что ТАРДИС знала, что делает, и, может быть, попытка освободить его только сделает хуже. Аметистово-фиолетовая вода понеслась по машине времени, словно кровь по жилам. В воде Аваринны было что-то благотворное (если она не была загрязнена), и для исцеления она явно была полезна. Словно смывала грехи.

Если вам нравится поэзия.

В конце концов, кокон треснул сам по себе, превратившись в грубо вытесанную постель. Несколько дней я ходила вокруг нее, ожидая, что он вот-вот очнется. Но он дождался, пока я ослаблю защиту, и застал меня врасплох.

– Поначалу местные не знали, что и думать. Но капитан Рей быстро все наладил. Народ Длинных Водорослей снова собрался и нашел себе нового предводителя, Салар уговорил его заключить с Реем мир. Думаю, я тоже немного помогла. Теперь меня считают свирепой колдуньей и истребительницей демонов, – я покосилась на него, наблюдая за его реакцией. – А сколько прошло для тебя?

– Сотня лет, наверное. Не знаю, – он коротко и резко пожал плечами. В последнее время все его жесты стали такими. – Со временем было сложно.

– Из-за Войны Времени?

– А что это за… фиолетовая штука? – спросил он, указывая куда-то поверх города.

– Арктурианский бронтозавр, – сказала я. – Пришлось свериться с базой данных « _Спасения_ ». 

– Фиолетовый, – пробормотал он, обращаясь то ли к ящерице, то ли ко всей Вселенной. – Почему всегда фиолетовый? В мире существуют и другие цвета.

– Ой, заткнись. Могло быть хуже. Он мог бы быть зеленым. Да, кстати…

– Что?

Я улыбнулась.

– Сейчас вернусь.

Я побежала на край города, к докам, где припарковала « _Спасение_ ». Уже через мгновение я нашла то, что нужно.

Когда я протянула ему куртку, Доктор очень странно посмотрел на меня.

– Ты оставил ее для меня, – напомнила я. – Но она мне велика. Да и климат Аваринны для нее явно не подходит.

Несколько мгновений он держал ее в руках, не зная, что с ней делать.

– Да просто надень, – сказала я, закатив глаза. – Я же видела, какие рожи ты корчишь при взгляде на одежду терои.

На нем была надета грубая бесцветная туника без рукавов, которую я нашла в городе, и штаны и ботинки со « _Спасения_ » (ни одна рубашка оттуда ему не подходила). Это сочетание ему не нравилось, и он постоянно начинал бормотать, что заполнит гардероб ТАРДИС при первом же удачном случае. И иногда он поднимал руки и смущенно опускал их, словно хотел взяться пальцами за несуществующие лацканы.

Он надел куртку. Она сидела хорошо. Несмотря на крупноватый нос и торчащие уши, он был по-своему привлекателен. Волосы немного отросли, почти все шрамы исчезли. Однако желания поцеловать его у меня больше не возникало. Я просто не могла снова представить его в зеленом вельветовом камзоле, или синем вельветовом камзоле, или просто в вельвете. Он не был рожден для вельвета. Он был рожден для кожи.

– Психобумага, – сказала я, протягивая ему обложку. Он потянулся, и я отвела руку. – А тот бронтозавр…

– Да? Что с ним? – спросил он.

– Его призвал Салар. С помощью лайма.

Глаза Доктора расширились.

– Мы получили его от ненормальной женщины по имени Аркерос, – продолжила я. Я нашла фермера терои, который посадил семена Салара, и они уже превратились в неплохие побеги. Может, это было небезопасно. Бронтозавр, в принципе, был безвреден (за исключением случая, когда наступил на чей-то дом), но кто знал, что еще Салар притащит в следующий раз? – Она оставила тебе сообщение. На бумаге.

Я протянула ему бумагу. Он очень осторожно взял ее, словно ему этого не особенно хотелось.

– Ты прочла его? – спросил он.

– Нет.

– Значит, изменился не только я. Ты развила в себе выдержку.

– Когда я ее открыла, она была пустой, – парировала я.

– А знаешь, я ведь с ней столкнулся, – сказал он, держа бумагу так, словно она могла его укусить. – Во время Войны. Она погибла из-за меня.

– Когда мы встретились, она была вполне живой.

Он покачал головой.

– Да. Сейчас с ней все хорошо. Но теперь у ее брата в руках оружие, которым он ее убьет. – Он посмотрел на меня мрачным взглядом. – Это проклятие путешественника во времени. Ты сталкиваешься с неожиданными последствиями совершенных тобой абсолютно безвредных поступков.

Прежде чем открыть обложку, он явно собрался с мужеством, чтобы прочесть ее прощальные слова. Он всегда ненавидел прощания, и уж это, по крайней мере, не изменилось. Мне было интересно, чего именно он боялся – обвинений или прощения?

Он прочел сообщение. Затем неверяще уставился на него. Затем оскалился.

– Да чтоб тебя!.. – выругался он. – Только не снова!

– Что? – спросила я. Злым он не казался, скорее… пораженным и почему-то раздраженным. В этой жизни активнее, чем сейчас, я его еще не видела.

Он протянул мне бумагу. Я прочла:

« _Доктор. Встретила твою будущую инкарнацию (10 или 11, наверное), он передал для тебя сообщение: “Землю вот-вот уничтожат Нестин. Отправляйся в универмаг Henrik’s, 26 марта 2005 года, немедленно!” Так что ШЕВЕЛИ ЗАДНИЦЕЙ и спаси эту планету, парень!_ »

Подписана записка была витиеватой закорючкой на языке, который и бумага, и ТАРДИС отказывались переводить. Каким-то чудом я умудрилась сдержать смех.

Она прислала ему чертов список дел.

– Они что, и пяти минут не могу прожить, чтобы им не устроили вторжение? – возопил Доктор. – Слушай, придется с этим разобраться.

– Я не полечу, – сказала я.

– Ладно, тогда я вернусь, – рассеянно отозвался он. – Но предупреждаю, старушка в таком состоянии, что не знаю, _когда_ …

– Я остаюсь на Аваринне, – сказала я. Он посмотрел на меня, наконец услышав, что я пыталась сказать. – Слушай, у меня теперь есть своя машина времени. Есть два парня, которые впечатлены моей машиной времени и не ревнуют друг к другу. Есть планета, состоящая из тропических пляжей. И кто-то ведь должен присматривать за этим пространственным рифтом. Оттуда падает всякая всячина, и никто здесь не знает, что с ней делать.

Доктор просто смотрел на меня. На мгновение я испугалась, что он начнет спорить. Этого мне не хотелось, и так было тяжело. Я беспокоилась за него: я видела, что ему что-то нужно, но не понимала, _что_ именно – знала только, что это была не я. Может, Аркерос знала и дала ему это – планету, которую нужно было спасать. Он был зол из-за этого, зол и раздражен, но зато теперь у него появилось направление.

– Ты собираешься осесть в тропическом раю с двумя парнями и машиной времени? – спросил он. – И спасать мир?

– Да. Вроде того.

Затем он улыбнулся – зубастой, светлой неконтролируемой улыбкой. На удивление докторской улыбкой.

– Фантастика!

**Author's Note:**

> * «Пончик Пиллсберри» – рекламный персонаж кулинарной компании «Pillsbury Company», похожий на небольшого толстого человечка из теста в поварском колпаке.
> 
> ** «Beatles» – жуки (англ.)


End file.
